Sweet Home
by kinpatsu666
Summary: langsung baca aja...gak pandai bikin summary...WARN:FULL LEMON,INCEST,MILF...BUAT YANG BELUM UMUR DI LARANG BACA (18 )
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto punya om kishi**

 **Genre :romance/family/drama**

 **WARNING :FULL LEMON(di setiap chap),**

 **INCEST,MILF,THRTHREESOME,BAHASA VULGAR**

 **PAIR:NARU/KUSHI/RUKO**

 **DLDR**

.

..

...

...

...

...

...

..

.

 **CHAPTER 1**

Namikaze Naruto, adalah nama yang diberikan oleh orang tuaku padaku 18 tahun yang lalu. aku tinggal bertiga bersama kakak perempuanku Namikaze Naruko dan ibuku Namikaze Kushina setelah meninggalnya ayahku 1 tahun kepergian ayahku, kehidupan kami sebagai keluarga berjalan normal. tapi setelah itu semuanya berubah. ibuku sekarang bekerja, menggantikan posisi ayah sebagai pencari nafkah keluarga. kakakku yang sekarang berusia 19 tahun membantunya dengan berjualan baju di internet. hasilnya cukup lumayan, setidaknya bisa mencukupi biayanya kuliah.

hari-hari berlalu hingga saat ini adalah semester terakhirku di SMA. sebagai anak SMA aku dikenal sebagai pribadi yang penyendiri, jarang bergaul dan bersosialisasi. kebiasaanku saat pulang sekolah adalah pergi ke perpustakaan dan meminjam beberapa novel untuk kubaca dirumah. yah... cari hiburan pikirku.

Naruko juga tidak jauh berbeda, sepulangnya dari kampus yang dia kerjakan adalah duduk di depan komputernya berjam-jam mengecek iklan bajunya dan sesekali menelpon pelanggan yang memesan. tak heran di usianya yang baru 19 tahun Naruko sudah memakai kacamata. Dalam usia yang sudah menginjak 19 tahun rasanya aneh jika perempuan secantik Naya tidak pernah keluar dengan lawan jenisnya pada malam minggu. Tapi ya begitulah adanya. Dengan lekuk tubuh yang indah dan wajah yang rupawan, Naruko belum pernah menerima satu orang laki-laki pun untuk menjadi pacarnya. Laki-laki sukanya menyakiti perempuan katanya.

hari itu sangat ku ingat dalam benakku. hari senin, aku pulang dari sekolahku. kuparkir motorku di pekarangan rumah dan segera ku gembok pagarnya. kubuka pintu rumah dengan tangan kananku sementara tangan kiriku menggenggam buku novel setebal 560 halaman. Naruko yang berada di ruang tengah segera menghampiriku. tumben... pikirku. tak seperti biasa. ia biasanya acuh dengan kedatanganku dan tetap asyik di depan komputernya.

"kamu baru pulang Naru..?" tanyanya  
"iya kak, ada apa kok tumben tanya-tanya?"  
"mama hari ini tidak kerja Naru, dari tadi mama di kamar belum makan. aku udah bujuk supaya mama makan... tapi katanya nunggu kamu. coba kamu ajak mama makan, kasihan nanti mama sakit".

ada yang aneh pikirku, biasanya hari senin mama justru pulang malam. tapi tiba-tiba dia tidak masuk kerja hari ini. segera kuhampiri mama di kamarnya.

mama sedang tertidur di kamarnya berselimutkan bed cover yang tebal. mungkin karena suhu AC terlalu dingin. segera ku ambil remote AC dan ku naikkan beberapa derajat.  
"mam... kok mama belum makan..."tanyaku  
"ohh kamu sudah pulang Naru.. yuk kita makan. kamu ganti baju dulu" pintanya  
"ganti baju? memang kita mau kemana mam?"  
"hari ini mama cuti, kita akan ziarah ke makam ayah"katanya  
"oke mam..."

segera ku bergegas ke kamarku, ketika kulewati ruang tengah ku katakan pada Naruko untuk segera mengganti bajunya juga karena kami akan ziarah ke makam ayah.

tak lama kamipun berangkat. aku menyetir mobil, sedangkan Naruko dan mama dibelakang.  
baru ku ingat bahwa hari ini adalah tepat satu tahun ayah meninggal. pantas mama agak murung hari ini.

sesampainya di makam kami berjongkok mengelilingi makam. menabur bunga dan berdoa untuk ayah , agar ayah mendapatkan tempat yang baik di sisi-NYA.  
tak berselang lama kamipun pulang. mama segera masuk kembali ke kamarnya, aku dan Naruko di ruang tengah menonton TV

"tumben komputernya gak dilihat..."tanyaku  
"belum ada yg sms sih, lagian aku capek.. pijitin pundakku dong Naru" pintanya  
"yeeee... aku sendiri capek nyetir mobil"  
"ya nanti gantian" katanya sembari tersenyum lebar

kuturuti permintaannya, ku suruh dia duduk di lantai, sementara aku di sofa. sehingga aku dengan mudah bisa memijit pundak dan bahunya. cukup lama ku pijit pundaknya. setengah jam berlalu lalu kami berganti posisi.

"nee, Naru.. mama kok ngurung diri di kamar, ada apa ya" tanyanya sembari memijatku. aku hanya mengangkat bahu menyatakan ketidak tahuanku.  
"nanti abis ini kita tengok yuk ke kamar mama..."ajaknya.  
aku hanya mengangguk sambil menikmati pijitannya di bahuku. tangannya cukup lembut karena memang dia jarang melakukan pekerjaan yang berat mungkin.

tak lama kami berjalan menuju kamar mama. baru ingin ku ketuk pintu kamarnya, Naya mencegahku. "Stttt... diam" bisiknya... "kenapa?" akupun berbisik.  
"coba dengar deh" kata Naruko

Aku dan Naruko menempelkan telinga kami dengan posisi wajah kami berhadapan.. kurasakan dengan jelas hembusan nafas Naruko di wajahku. dari dalam kami mendengar mama merintih, sepertinya dia sedang menangis. tapi kemudian dia mendesah... Aku dan Naruko berpandangan satu sama lain sambil mengerutkan dahi.

"masa sih mama masturbasi..." bisik Naruko.  
"hus... kamu ada-ada aja kak.." kataku

"siapa diluar..? Naru-kun.. Ruko-chan... kalian di luar" tanya mama dari dalam kamarnya.  
"iya mam.. boleh kami masuk..." kata Naruko.

Tanpa di persilahkan kamipun membuka pintu kamar...  
Kami bertiga terbelalak nyaris bersamaan, ketika kami melihat mama berada di ranjangnya tanpa busana sambil memegang sebatang dildo yang terbenam di vaginanya.  
Wajah mama memerah. Kamipun terdiam.  
"kalian main masuk-masuk aja gak nunggu mama bilang iya" kata mama  
"mmm..mmma.. af mam... kami gak tau.." kata Naruko  
Mama menarik bed covernya menutupi tubuh mama sampai batas payudaranya.  
"ya sudah gpp.. sini, ada apa?" tanya mama  
Aku dan Naruko melangkah menuju tempat tidurnya. Kami duduk mengapit mama di tengah. Aku di kanan dan Naruko di kiri.  
"mama kok masturbasi...?"tanya Naruko. Mama terdiam. Tertunduk, ku pandangi matanya berkaca-kaca.  
"mama kangen sama ayah kalian..." Ucapnya lirih.  
Kami bertiga tertegun mendengar apa yang diucapkan mama. Aku dan Naruko langsung memeluk perut mama, dan bersandar di bahunya. Berharap dapat menenangkan sedikit perasaan rindu karena telah di tinggalkan pasangan hidupnya.

"mama kan masi punya kita mah..." Ucapku sembari tersenyum.  
"bener tuh ma kata Naru..., masa mama tega. Nanti papa ngeliat jadi sedih loh..." kata Naruko

Titik-titik air mata kembali jatuh membasahi pipi mama. Mama merangkul kami berdua dan berkata

"terima kasih ya sayang.. kalian memang anak mama..."ucapnya

Aku dan Naruko langsung mencium pipi mama dari kanan dan kiri. Mama pun tersenyum dan membalas mencium pipi kami. Naruko memeluk mama dan tidak sengaja menyentuh payudaranya yang masih mekar. Tak sengaja tersentuh olehnya putting mama yang masih mengeras. Naruko tersenyum dan berkata.

"mah... ga di terusin lagi masturbasinya?" kata Naruko.  
"haha... oh iya mama beli dildo dimana...?"tanyaku.

Mama hanya tersenyum saja.

"di toko peralatan sex lah..." Ucapnya dengan tersenyum lebar.  
"mau di bantuin gak mah sama kita masturbasinya" kata Naruko  
"hus... jangan ahh mama malu sama kalian..." Ucapnya sambll menyeka air mata yang tersisa di pipinya.  
Aku tersentak mendengar ucapan Naruko. Jangan-jangan Naruko sudah tidak virgin lagi.  
"emang kamu pernah masturbasi juga sayang...?" tanya mama

Naruko menggelengkan kepala.  
"makanya ajarin dong mah... Enak ga sih masturbasi..." ucap Naruko

Giilaa.. pikirku. Apakah kakakku ini sudah tidak waras. Kalau dia masturbasi kan bisa-bisa perawannya hilang.

"eh... Kakak nanti perawannya hilang loh..." Kataku  
"mendingan perawan hilang sendiri dibanding diambil sama lelaki bejat" ucapnya  
"iya sih... tapi kan sayang aja, cewe secantik kakakku ini keperawanannya ilang"  
Pipiku kiriku dicubit olehnya. Agak kencang sampai aku mengaduh.

"tuh kan mah... lelaki bisanya gombal..." Kata Naruko  
"tapi memang betul loh sayang kata Naru.. kamu kan cantik, sexy, pasti banyak cowo yg mau sama kamu" kata mama.  
"iya mah.. banyak.. tapi rata-rata paling lama seminggu setelah di tolak mereka jadian sama cewe lain. Cowo macam apa itu... Ruko maunya cowo yang ngotot ngejar-ngejar berbulan-bulan. Baru Ruko terima jadi pacar"  
"nah kalo begitu aku setuju kak..." kataku sambil mengacungkan jempol.

"kalian mau minum ASI lagi gak... kaya waktu kecil dulu...?" kata mama sambil membuka bedcover yang menutupi dadanya. Saat itu terpampang dengan jelas dada mama yang besar. Putingnya yang berwarna kemerahan mengacung ke depan. Mamaku memang cukup rajin berolah raga, tak heran badannya masih kencang di usianya yang sudah 45 tahun.

Aku dan Naruko tidak menjawab apapun sambil langsung mengulum kedua puting mama.

"Ahh... " desahnya pelan ketika kami menghisap putingnya. Sesekali kuhisap dengan kuat dan kumainkan putingnya dengan lidahku. "Ohh... sayang..." Mama menggeliat dan menekan kepala kami berdua makin kuat ke dadanya.

Naruko memulai aksinya dengan mengelus perut mama, turun ke selangkangannya. Dimana tumbuh bulu-bulu yang tipis disana. Diusapnya belahan vagina mama. Tepat di klitorisnya.  
"Mmmmpph... Ohh..." Mama kembali mengeliang.  
Kulepas isapanku di payudaranya dan kucium bibir mama. Mama membalas ciumanku dengan beringas. Tampak nafsu birahi mulai menguasainya. Maka kumainkan putingnya dengan jariku.. kupilin dan kutarik.

Mama tidak tinggal diam menerima perlakuan kami. Dengan sebelah tangan dia perlahan membuka kancing baju kami satu persatu. Bedcover pun di dorongnya hingga jatuh dari ranjang.  
Naruko yang kancing bajunya sudah terlepas, menghentikan aksinya mengusap klitoris mama untuk melepas pakaiannya.

Oh man... kini di pandanganku telah ada dua wanita cantik sudah tidak berbusana.  
Aku pun melepaskan seluruh pakaianku dan kembai mencium mama sambil memainkan putingnya.  
Mama meraba tubuhku mencari penisku yang sedaritadi telah mengeras. Di remasnya batang kejantananku sampai-sampai aku bergetar. Seumur hidup penisku belum pernah di sentuh oleh seorang wanita. Kini mamaku sendiri yang menyentuhnya. Tangan kanan mama juga mengusap klitoris Naruko. Menyebabkan Naruko menggumam sambil terus mengisap payudara mama.

"Oh... mah... geli mah..."kataku sambil melepaskan ciumanku darinya.  
Ciuman mama turun ke leherku, dadaku, dan mengisap putingku. Oh my god... Sensasinya tidak bisa di ungkapkan dengan kata-kata.

Tubuh mama mulai menggeliat tidak karuan menerima usapan pada klitorisnya. Tak lama lagi ia mencapai klimaksnya. "Oh... Terus sayang... Mama sebentar lagi sampai... Ahhhh... Ah..."

Melihat mama hampir mencapai klimaksnya aku langsung mengisap kembali putting mama. Di tekannya kepalaku hingga aku sulit bernafas.

"Aaa..." jeritan mama tertahan. "Ouuuhhhh..." Mama melenguh panjang tanda ia sudah mencapai orgasmenya yang pertama.

Mama terkulai lemas setelah orgasmenya yang pertama. Namun aku dan Naruko tidak melepas kulumanku dari putingnya. Diusapnya kepala kami berdua lalu berkata.

"kok misum asinya masih lanjut sayang...?"  
"abis udah lama ga nenen sama mama... Naru kangen mah..." Kataku sambil tersenyum.  
"kok Oppai mama gede banget sih ma. Punya Ruko gak segede ini.."kata Naruko sambil mengelus payudara mama.  
"ya kan karena sering di remas-remas sama ayahmu..." kata mama  
"ah masa sih ma.. Cuma karena sering di remas-remas doang?"  
"di remas, di isap, ya pokoknya di beri rangsangan sayang..."  
"mah... isepin Oppai Ruko dong mah... biar gede kaya mamah..." pinta Naruko seraya bangkit dan menyodorkan putingnya ke wajah mama. Kupikir benar juga ya. Payudara mama ukurannya cukup spesial. Besar, kencang, mengacung, padat. Mungkin memang benar bahwa payudara wanita harus sering di beri rangsangan.

Mama kemudian mengulum lembut puting Naya. Melihat mimik wajahnya, tampak Naruko sangat menikmatinya. Tak sampai di situ, tangan mama mengusap lembut payudara lainnya hingga putingnya ikut menegang. "Sssshhh..." Naruko mendesah. Diusapnya klitoris Naruko dengan lembut. Pelan tapi pasti mama mulai menaikkan tempo permainannya.

"aku mau juga dong kak...isep punya kakak..." pintaku.  
Naruko mengulurkan tangannya ke leherku dan menarik wajahku mendekati payudaranya. Kuhisap payudara Naruko dengan perlahan. Tampak nafsu birahi Naruko mulai memuncak. Ia menggoyang-goyangkan pinggulnya maju mundur agar usapan di klitorisnya makin cepat. Mama menyadari itu dan mempercepat usapan di klitoris Naruko. Sesekali ia mencubit dan menarik klitorisnya. "Ahhhh... mah... enak banget mah..." desahnya.

Tampak mama juga mulai di bakar nafsu. Tangannya yang tadi dipakai meremas payudara Naruko kini telah berpindah ke klitorisnya sendiri. Aku yang melihat itu tanpa dikomando segera menyusupkan tanganku di selangkangan mama. Memasukkan dua jariku ke dalam vaginanya.

"Uhhh...m... mah... udah mah..., Ruko mau ke k...kamar..mandi.., Ruk.. Ruko mau... pi...pisss"  
"pipis di sini aja gpp sayang..." kata mama. Mama sudah tau bahwa itu adalah tanda Naruko akan mencapai orgasme. Di percepat usapannya sambil sedikit menekan vaginanya.

"Ahhhhh... mahhh..." lenguhnya ketika orgasme itu datang. Menghampiri Naruko untuk pertama kalinya. Tampaknya Naruko tidak kuasa membendung luapan energi yang terjadi ketika ia orgasme. Ia kini terkulai lemas di sebelah mama.

"mah.. spreinya basah ya... Ruko kayanya tadi pipis..."  
"ngak sayang.. itu tadi yang namanya orgasme.." kata mama  
"enak banget mah..." Ucap Naruko seraya tersenyum dan memejamkan matanya.

Mama masih asyik dengan klitorisnya yang sejak tadi ia usap.  
"Naru... mau gak jilatin vagina mama...?" pinta mama.  
"sini mah.. mama buka yang lebar" aku pun mengatur posisi. Mendekatkan wajahku ke arah vagina mama. Aroma vagina perempuan itu sulit di ungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Yang jelas aku menyukainya.

Mama melepaskan tangan dari klitorisnya dan membimbing wajahku menuju kesana. Kujilat klitorisnya dengan perlahan. Reaksinya sungguh diluar dugaan. Mama mengeliang dengan liarnya. Di tekannya kepalaku dengan sebelah tangan, seakan tidak ingin melepaskan jilatanku pada klitorisnya.

Kumasukkan kembali dua jariku kedalam liang vaginanya. Tubuh mama menegang. Kuat sekali.  
Naruko yang berada di sampingnya kembali bangkit dan mengisap serta meremas payudara mama. Nafsu mama semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Terus sayang...hmmph...enakk... Ahhh...Ahhh..." desahnya  
"udah mau orgasme lagi ya mah...?" tanya Naruko. Mama hanya mengangguk.

Ku percepat gerakan mengocok pada vagina mama. tiba-tiba kedua kaki mama menekan kepalaku dengan kuat ke arah vaginanya. "seben...tar... lagi sa...yanggg...Ahhhhhh...Ahhhhh..." ceracaunya.

"Ohhhhh... Ahhhh..." Orgasme mama tercapai seiring dengan lenguhan panjangnya. Cairan kewanitaannya menyembur dengan deras ke wajahku. Rasanya agak Asin, tapi tidak seperti air garam. Kubersihkan selangkangan mama dengan lidahku.  
Mama terkulai lemas untuk kedua kalinya. Ditariknya tubuhku ke sebelah Naruko.  
"Duduk sini sayang..., mama mau isepin punya kamu..." kata mama  
Aku pun bersimpuh di antara Naruko dan mama. Kemudian mama meremas-remas penisku hingga menegang. Mama mendekat dan mulai mengisap penisku.

"Aaa... ahh... Enak mahh... Terus mahh..." kenikmatan yang saat ini kurasakan benar-benar tak bisa tergantikan. Naruko kemudian mengambil posisi. Berlutut di depanku, sehingga payudaranya mengacung ke arah wajahku.

"Naru... isepin lagi Naru... Enak tau di isepin kamu..." pintanya.  
Segera kuturuti kemauannya sambil tanganku meremas payudara mama.  
Naruko mengusap-usap rambutku, menikmati jilatan dan gigitanku pada payudaranya.

Penisku yang sudah basah oleh liur mama kemudian dikocoknya. Jilatannya berpindah ke buah penisku.  
Rangsangan itu begitu hebat kurasakan. Seakan kepalaku ingin meledak, tidak cukup menampung luapan birahi yang kurasakan. "Ahhh...mah... cepetin lagi kocokannya mah... Enak..." erangku.

 **(sfx : Crooooottt, crotttt)**  
Spermaku jatuh diwajah mama. menandakan orgasmeku sudah sampai. Rasa lelah tiba-tiba menghampiriku. Lemas, lelah entah dari mana rasa ini berasal. Seperti habis berlari pikirku. Akupun ikut terkulai lemas di ranjang itu. Mama dan Naya ikut merebahkan diri. Mengapitku yang berada di tengah.

Pandanganku terpaku pada langit-langit kamar itu. Perlahan tapi pasti, rasa kantuk mulai menyerangku. Kelopak matakupun sudah tidak mampu lagi kutopang dengan sisa tenagaku. Saat mama dan Naruko memelukku, saat itulah aku terpejam.

 **T.B.C**

 **A/N: gimana dengan ceritaya..?**

 **ini fic pertama saya,maaf kalau bnyak typo n banyank kekurangan**

 **mohon kritik n saranya...**

 **THX**

 **see you next chap...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto punya om kishi**

 **Genre :romance/family/drama**

 **WARNING :FULL LEMON(di setiap chap),**

 **INCEST,MILF,THRTHREESOME,BAHASA VULGAR**

 **PAIR:NARU/KUSHI/RUKO**

 **DLDR**

.

..

...

...

...

...

...

..

.

 **CHAPTER 2**

Sang fajar mulai menampakkan kehadiranya. Pertanda pagi telah datang. Mataku terasa berat pagi itu, kelopak mata yang tak kunjung mau terbuka lebar seakan menempel di pelipisku.

Ingatanku mulai pulih tentang apa yang terjadi kemarin malam. Permainan yang telah kulakukan bersama Naruko dan mama. Kutersenyum sendiri dalam lamunanku. Kulihat mama dan Naruko masih terbaring di sisiku. Masih terlelap nampaknya.

Aku bergegas bangkit dan berjalan menuju kamarku. Mengambil handuk dan mandi, membersihkan diri. Sisa-sisa keringatku semalam terasa lengket menyelimuti badanku.

Setelah mandi dan mengenakan pakaian, kurapikan buku pelajaranku dan bergegas ke ruang tengah untuk sarapan. Kulihat mama telah berada disana, sibuk menyiakan makanan untuk sarapan pagi ini.

"pagi ma..." Kusapa mama dan kupeluk dia dari belakang.  
"eh sayang... Sudah rapi ya" mama mengecup pipiku. Aku hanya tersenyum.  
"hari ini mama masuk kerja?"tanyaku.  
"iya... kerjaan mama sudah numpuk karena kemarin cuti.."

Naruko keluar dari kamarnya. Tampaknya ia pun sudah siap untuk berangkat kuliah.  
"pagi mah..., pagi Naru..." Sapa Naruko. Ia pun duduk di sofa, memeriksa kelengkapan yang ada di dalam tasnya.

Tak lama mama selesai menyiapkan sarapan untuk kami. Telur dadar dan roti selai adalah menu pagi itu. Mama memang tidak begitu senang memasak makanan yang rumit. Tapi itulah keluarga kami, menu pagi ini memang menu favorit kami sejak dulu.

Tak lama kami bersiap untuk berangkat.  
Motor ku panaskan di halaman. Mama mengambil tasnya dan meletakkannya di bangku depan mobil.  
Aku dan Naruko terbiasa berangkat bersama. Karena kampus Naruko memang tidak begitu jauh dari rumah.

Dalam perjalanan kami berbincang. Menyinggung kejadian semalam. Naruko hanya tertawa-tawa saja ketika kami membahasnya. Tampak dia tidak keberatan mengenai aktivitas kami semalam.

Tak butuh waktu lama aku sampai di sekolahku. Naruko sudah ku antarkan terlebih dahulu ke kampusnya. Teman-teman memandangku sedikit aneh hari ini. Tidak biasanya aku semangat pergi ke sekolah kata mereka. Mereka tidak tau saja apa yang sudah terjadi padaku kemarin ^^.

Hari itu berjalan menyenangkan. Sampai tiba saat guru BP mengadakan penyuluhan tentang sex. Tumben, topik hari ini begitu vulgar. Teman-teman satu kelas yang biasanya gaduh, kini hening. Seakan begitu tertarik tentang materi yang diberikan. Terlebih karena guru BPku adalah seorang wanita cantik. Primadona sekolah katanya. Mikoto Sensei, begitu teman-temanku memanggilnya. Orangnya ramah dan pendengar yang baik. Tidak seperti guru BP kebanyakan, killer dan galak.  
Topik hari itu memang tidak jauh dari free sex, kenakalan remaja, dan akibat yang ditimbulkan karenanya. Saat itu aku termenung sejenak. Apakah yang telah kulakukan semalam patut di benarkan? Tanyaku kepada diri sendiri. memang secara teknis aku tidak melakukan hubungan sex. Tetapi apa yang kurasakan di dalam hati ini mengartikan serupa seperti itu.

Ketika penyuluhan telah berakhir, bel pulang sekolah berdering. Tanda bahwa sudah saatnya kami pulang.

Kurapihkan buku-buku pelajaranku ke dalam tas dan bergegas menuju gerbang sekolah. Kulihat saat Mikoto Sensei baru menuju ke ruangannya yang terpisah dari ruang guru. Membawa proyektor yang cukup berat yang tadi digunakan untuk memberi penyuluhan pada kami. Kuberanikan diri untuk menawarkannya bantuan.

"sini saya bantu Sensei. Kelihatannya berat" kataku  
"ohh kamu Naruto. Boleh.. memang berat banget proyektornya" ucapnya seraya menurunkan proyektor itu ke lantai.  
OMG belahan dadanya terlihat. Tiba-tiba kepalaku mulai hangat membayangkan apa yang ada dibalik kemeja putih itu. Kutepis jauh-jauh bayangan itu dan kuraih proyektor di lantai. Dalam perjalanan mikoto Sensei menanyakan padaku tetang tanggapanku terhadap materi yang diberikannya.

"gimana materi saya tadi ..." tanyanya.  
"materinya bagus Sensei... memang materi seperti itu yang dibutuhkan oleh anak-anak jaman sekarang. Teman-teman di kelas aja yang biasanya ribut terus sampe terdiam"kataku. Mikoto sensei tertawa kecil mendengarnya.  
"kalo kamu sendiri gimana... nakal juga ngak bergaulnya?" tanyanya.  
"bergaul gimana bu... pacar aja ngak punya"kataku.  
"aahh bohong... kamu kan ganteng, tinggi, proporsional. Saya tau kok beberapa perempuan yang suka sama kamu di sekolah ini"katanya.  
"saya gak minat pacaran bu"  
"lho..kenapa? kok tumben ada anak kaya kamu. Emang kamu belum pernah pacaran?"  
Aku menggelengkan kepalaku.  
"selama saya belum punya penghasilan sendiri, saya gak mau punya pacar bu. Saya gak mau nyusahin mama dan kakak saya yang cape-cape nyari uang. Masa saya habisin cuma buat pacaran gak jelas" jawabku

Mikoto Sensei hanya tersenyum.  
"baguslah masih ada anak kaya kamu. Yang sadar capenya orang tua nyari uang" katanya

"Mikoto Sensei juga kenapa belum nikah?. Kan umur sensei sudah cukup matang" tanyaku. Mikoto Sensei saat itu umurnya sekitar 26-28 tahun.  
"sudah pisah kok..." Ucapnya pelan.  
"aduh... maaf sensei saya gak maksud menyinggung"  
"tidak apa-apa... Soalnya ibu yang mutusin dia. Habis dia minta sex terus sih..." katanya  
"tapi sensei gak kasih kan..." Kataku seraya membukakan pintu ruangannya.  
"ya ngak lah.. sensei sebagai guru BP kan harus bisa memberi contoh yang baik. Jangan cuma bisa nasehatin orang tetapi diri sendiri gak bener" katanya.  
Ku acungkan jempolku ke arahnya. Dia hanya tersenyum.

Kuletakkan proyektor itu di sudut ruangan. Sesungguhnya pikiranku cukup terganggu dengan apa yang kulakukan semalam. Ingin sekali ku bertanya pada Mikoto sensei, tapi canggung sekali aku untuk bertanya.

"kok ngelamun..? ada yang mau ditanyakan" Mikoto Sensei memecah lamunanku.  
Dasar lulusan psikologi, pikirku. Bisa-bisanya dia menebak apa yang kupikirkan.  
"kalau ada yang mau di tanyain... jangan di pendam. Kali aja sensei bisa kasih pendapat"  
"ada sih.. sedikit.. tapi ini aib. Saya takut aib saya tersebar kalau saya cerita sama orang lain" kataku seraya mengambil bangku dan duduk di seberang Mikoto sensei.

Mikoto sensei terdiam, mimik wajahnya mulai serius.  
"sudah kewajiban saya untuk menjaga rahasia dari murid-murid saya... termasuk kamu. Jadi apapun yang kamu ceritakan tidak akan saya bocorkan kesiapapun" kata Mikoto sensei.

Terdiam sesaat, mempertimbangkan antara bercerita atau tidak. Akhirnya kuputuskan untuk mempercayakan rahasiaku kepadanya. Kuceritakan apa yang terjadi semalam dan sebab kenapa semua itu terjadi. Mikoto sensei terdiam sesaat.

"tapi kamu tidak bersetubuh kan?" tanyanya  
Aku menggelengkan kepala. Mikoto sensei menghela nafas lalu memajukan tempat duduknya mendekat kearahku.

"ini rumit... jujur sensei gak bisa bilang apa-apa" katanya.  
Aku tersenyum mendengarnya. "kamu sayang sama ibu dan kakakmu?" tanyanya lagi.  
"sayang banget bu.. saya rela ngelakuin apapun demi mereka bahagia.." jawabku  
Mikoto sensei tersenyum.  
"sensei juga punya adik laki-laki... seumuran kamu lah"katanya.  
"semenjak orangtua kamu meninggal hanya dia yang sensei punya. Apapun akan sensei lakukan untuk melindungi dia dari pergaulan yang tidak benar" lanjutnya

Aku menarik napas panjang mendengar apa yang dikatakanya. Apa jangan-jangan Mikoto sensei juga punya problem yang sama denganku.

"apa yang kamu pikir benar Naruto..., sensei juga punya problem yang sama kayak kamu" katanya  
Lagi-lagi dasar lulusan psikiater, batinku.  
"sensei pernah mergokin adik lagi nonton film porno... sensei tanya baik-baik, apakah dia punya pacar. Jawabannya tidak" lanjutnya.  
Aku terdiam mendengarkan lanjutan ceritanya.  
"memang normal untuk anak seumur kamu dan adik sensei untuk mulai punya orientasi sex. Tapi sensei khawatir dia terjerumus jalan yang salah." Katanya.  
"akhirnya saya sebagai kakaknya mencari cara bagaimana agar orientasi sex itu tersalurkan." Lanjutnya  
Aku tersenyum mendengarnya.  
"kamu jangan tertawakan sensei... sensei kan juga perempuan normal yang punya nafsu.." katanya  
Senyumku langsung berubah menjadi tawa kecil.  
"tuh kan kamu tertawakan..." Mikoto sensei cemberut.  
"hehehe... tak apa-apa sensei, lanjutkan" pintaku.  
"tapi ya hanya sebatas seperti kamu, tanpa aktivitas sex... hanya sebatas handjob, blowjob, dll" katanya  
"tapi semenjak kejadian semalam, saya merasa ada perasaan yang berbeda kepada mama dan kakak saya" kataku.  
Mikoto Sensei tersenyum.  
"perasaan kamu adalah alasan sensei mutusin pacar ibu juga Naruto..."katanya.  
"jadi sensei mulai cinta sama adik sensei?"tanyaku.  
Mikoto sensei mengangguk. Dia menghela nafas dan berkata "yah.. sensei juga ngak tau sampai kapan harus begini..."  
"apakah wajar kalau saya mencintai mama dan kakak saya. Seperti cinta antara laki-laki dan perempuan?" tanyaku.  
"sulit untuk dikatakan.. antara ya dan tidak..., disatu sisi cinta tidak pernah memiliki batasan, baik itu gender, hubungan, usia, dll... tapi resiko untuk hubungan incest memang cukup serius. Jika sampai lahir anak dari hubungan incest, anak tersebut memiliki resiko cukup tinggi mengalami buta warna" katanya.  
"dan hubungan incest itu dilarang keras oleh agama..."lanjutnya.  
"tapi itu semua tergantung diri kita masing-masing... sensei percaya tuhan pasti punya maksud tersendiri terhadap umatnya. Seperti saya... saya dan adik saya saling melengkapi"

Pembicaraan berlanjut hingga hampir setengah jam. Perasaan mengganjal dihatiku sudah menghilang. Pembicaraan hari itu dengan Mikoto sensei membuka mataku. Menambah wawasan baru untuk hidup. Ku naiki motorku dan bergegas untuk pulang.

Sesampainya di rumah motor kuparkir di halaman rumah dan ku gembok pagarnya, pintu tidak dikunci. Tanda bahwa Naruko telah lebih dahulu sampai di rumah. Kulepaskan sepatuku dan kuletakkan di rak sepatu diteras.

Naruko seperti biasa sudah asyik dengan komputernya. Melihat aku memasuki pintu dia menghampiri dan memelukku.  
"ehh... adikku sayang sudah pulang..."katanya  
"kakak baru mandi kak... wangi bener badannya"  
"iya dong... Kamu sudah makan?" tanya Naruko  
"belum... Pengen makan dirumah sama kakak" kataku sambil tersenyum.

Kami bergandengan ke ruang tengah. Tempat kami biasa makan. Kami sekeluarga memang jarang makan di meja makan. Kami lebih suka makan di ruang keluarga sambil menonton TV.

Setelah makan, kakak menyodorkanku segelas eskrim.  
"mau eskrim gak...?" Tanyanya.  
"mauuuu..."ucapku seperti anak kecil.  
Naruko tersenyum mendengarnya. Kami berdua memakan eskrim sambil menonton TV.  
"Naru.. habis ini pijitin kakak mau ga?" pintanya  
"hayooo... apanya nih yang dipijit? Pundaknya kemaren udah..." Kataku nakal.  
"sekarang yang ini naru..." naya menunjuk payudaranya.  
"emang masih kurang besar kak?" kataku sambil mengusap payudara Naruko.  
WTF... Ternyata Naruko sudah tidak mengenakan bra. Terasa di telapak tanganku putingnya yang mulai mengeras. Kuusap-usap dan Naruko mulai mendesah.

"Sssshhhh... Enak Naru.." desahnya.  
Eskrim kami letakkan di meja. Kuselipkan tanganku memasuki kaosnya, dan kuraba dari dalam. Kudekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya. Naruko membuka kacamatanya. Sungguh cantik sekali kakakku ini tanpa kacamata yang biasa di kenakannya, pikirku. Kudekatkan bibirku dengan bibirnya dan mulai menciumnya. Tampak Naruko agak canggung.

"kenapa kak...?" tanyaku  
"kakak belom pernah ciuman..." jawabnya  
"aku juga baru kemarin di ajarin mama..." kataku sambil tersenyum.  
Kulumat pelan bibirnya, dan kumasukkan lidahku. Tanganku kini mulai meremas payudaranya.  
"kak... segini mah udah cukup gede kak" kataku.  
"masa sih.. tapi punya mama gede banget loh..." katanya.  
"mama kan udah lama sering begini sama papa... wajar lah" kataku sambil membuka kausnya.  
Naruko mengangkat tangannya ke atas, memudahkanku melepaskan pakaiannya.

Ku selipkan wajahku di antara payudaranya. Naruko mendekapku, erat sekali. Ku jilat belahan payudaranya.  
"Ahhh... Geli Naaru..."katanya sambil tersenyum.  
"kamu lepasin bajunya juga dong... masa cuma kakak yang telanjang..." pintanya sambil membuka kancing seragamku. Tak lama kamipun sudah telanjang di ruang keluarga.

Kulanjutkan lagi remasanku di payudaranya. Perlahan tapi pasti aku kuatkan remasanku.  
Naruko merangkulkan tangannya di leherku. Menarikku untuk merebah di atas tubuhnya. Kujilat lehernya agar dia merasa nyaman. Desahanya kini mulai berubah. Tampak dia sangat menikmati aktivitas kami. Perlahan jilatanku turun ke dadanya. Ketiak Naruko sangat bersih, bebas dari bulu-bulu yang mengganggu. Iseng saja ku jilat ketiaknya. Dan dia tertawa.  
"geli tau..." katanya tapi tidak berusaha menepis jilatanku.  
"enak gak di jilat di situ kak?" tanyaku. Naruko mengangguk.  
Kulanjutkan menjilat ketiaknya. Wangi sekali, mungkin karena Naruko baru selesai mandi.  
"Naruu... hisap oppai kakak naruu..." pintanya. Kuturuti saja, kapan lagi ada payudara virgin yang bisa kunikmati^^.

Aktivitas kami berlanjut cukup lama. Namun tampaknya Naruko tidak puas hanya dengan rangsangan di payudaranya. Kudengar desahannya mulai berkurang.

"bosen ya kak...? Vaginanya mau di jilat juga ga?" tanyaku.  
"mau dong... kemarin mama dijilatin kayaknya enak"

Aku merubah posisi. Naruko tetap kubaringkan di sofa. Kuarahkan lidahku ke klitorisnya dan kujilat perlahan sambil tetap kuremas payudaranya.

"Ohhhh... Ahhh... Ahh... enak naru" katanya. Aku tersenyum saja dan melanjutkan aksiku.  
Jilatanku makin kupercepat, sesekali kucium dan kuhisap klitorisnya. Naruko mulai menegang, matanyapun terpejam. Nafsu mulai memuncak. Kuremas payudaranya dengan kuat, dan ia melenguh panjang.

"Uhhhh... Ohhhhh... dikit lagi sampai naruuu..."  
Sudah hampir orgasme, pikirku. Kupilin puting Naruko agak keras. Kuhisap klitorisnya dengan kuat.  
"Aaaaaa..." jeritan Naruko tertahan. Cairan kewanitaanya menyembur ke wajahku, banyak sekali pikirku. Tampaknya Naruko puas sekali dengan oral sex yang kuberikan.

"udah belum kak...?" tanyaku.  
Naruko yang sedaritadi memejamkan matanya hanya mengangguk pelan. Menikmati sisa-sisa orgasmenya.  
"banyak banget keluarnya... sampai belepotan begini..."kataku seraya meninggalkannya menuju dapur untuk mencuci mukaku.

Kuputar kran air di dapur. Air mengucur deras, kuambil air itu dengan kedua telapak tanganku dan kuusapkan ke wajahku.  
Tiba-tiba Naruko merangkulku dari belakang. Kurasakan payudaranya yang besar menempel erat di punggungku. Kupikir dia tertidur di sofa, ternyata dia mengikutiku kesini.

"makasih ya Naru... Kamu emang pinter banget nyenengin perempuan..." dikecupnya pipiku.  
"hehe... masih belajar kok... kalo ada yang kakak pengen bilang aja..." Kataku

Naruko memelukku. Aku kembali membasuh wajahku dengan air.  
Tangan kanan Naruko mulai ia turunkan ke selangkanganku, meraih penisku yang sedaritadi tegang.  
"nah lo... yang ini belum dapat jatah ya..." Kata Naruko sambil tersenyum.  
"hehehe... iya. isepin donk kak... kemaren enak banget di isepin sama mamah..."pintaku.  
"yuk... kamu ke sofa lagi sana, kakak mau cuci punya kakak dulu... " ujarnya sambil berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Kusudahi mencuci muka dan ku bergegas ke ruang tengah. Kurebahkan diriku di sofa. Tak lama Naruko pun datang. Ia duduk di sampingku, kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya ke pangkuanku.

"besar banget sih punya kamu Naru..?" ucapnya seraya meraih penisku yang menegang.  
"ya kalo udah keras ya segede ini kak... kalo masi lembek ya tetap aja kecil" kataku.  
Naruko hanya tersenyum dan mulai meremas-remas penisku. Kini tanganku bergerilya di dadanya. Meremas payudaranya yang kenyal, dan memilin putingnya yang kini mengeras lagi.

Naruko mendekatkan wajahnya ke dadaku dan mulai menjilat putingku. Nikmat sekali rasanya, pantas Naruko dan mama senang sekali di hisap putingnya. Rasa geli mulai menjalar di seluruh tubuhku. Nyaman sekali posisi yang kualami sekarang ini. Tapi rasanya ada yang kuranng kalau kami tidak bermain bertiga seperti kemarin.

Jilatan Naruko lama kelamaan mulai turun ke penisku. Di jilatnya penisku layaknya menjilat eskrim.  
"Ohhh... Kak... terusin kak... kakak pinter banget..." Kataku.  
Naruko diam saja, meneruskan jilatan di kepala penisku. Batang penisku kini di kocoknya pelan.  
"Ahhhh... Emmmmm... Enak banget kak"  
"hayo jadi ketagihan ya di oral...?" tanya Naruko.  
"iya lah... apalagi yang oral cewe secantik kakak..."  
"gombal banget..." Kata Naruko, ia pun melanjutkan aksinya.

Tak terasa 15 menit berlalu. Kini Naruko menjilat dan menghisap buah penisku. Kurasakan agak sakit di perutku karena otot yang menegang akibat jilatan itu. Tak kukira efeknya akan seperti ini. Tapi entah dorongan dari mana, aku sangat menikmatinya. Rangsangan ini membuat birahiku makin memuncak.

"kak di masukin kemulut donk kak... isepin" pintaku.  
Naruko menurutinya di masukkan batang penisku kemulutnya. Tampak Naruko belum terbiasa, batang penisku hanya masuk sepertiganya. Tapi rasanya sudah amat nikmat.

Naruko mempercepat gerakannya. Membuatku kehilangan kontrol atas diriku.  
"ohh... Ahhh...Sssshhh... Terus kak.. mau keluar nih..." kataku  
Naruko memperkuat isapannya pada penisku. Saat itulah kurasakan batang penisku mulai berdenyut. Kepala penisku memanas seperti akan meledak pikirku.

 **(sfx : Crooottttt... Crooottttt...)**  
"Ahhhh...Ahhhhh...Haaaahhhh... Haaaaahh.." desahku.  
Spermaku tumpah di mulut Naruko. Ditelannya spermaku hingga bersih.  
"agak asin Naru...? Kalo punya kakak agak asin juga ga?" tanya Naruko.  
"iya kalo punya kakak juga agak asin... Tapi punya kakak enak kok... punyaku enak ga kak?" aku bertanya baik. Naruko hanya mengangguk dan melanjutkan menjilat sisa-sisa sperma di penisku.

"kita mandi bareng yuk Naru..." ajak Naruko.  
Naruko bangkit dari sofa dan mengulurkan tangannya padaku. Aku menyambut uluran tangannya dan bangkit berdiri.  
kami berjalan bergandengan menuju kamar mandi. Kami masuk ke dalamnya. Sengaja kami biarkan pintu kamar mandi terbuka agar kami tau jika mama telah pulang kerja.

"kakak sexy banget sih kak..." kataku ketika aku memeluknya dari belakang.  
"ahh bisa aja kamu..., sabunin badan kakak dong..."  
Kuambil botol sabun cair di pojok kamar mandi. Kutuangkan sedikit ke telapak tanganku dan mulai kuusapkan ketubuhnya.

Baru kali ini aku memandikan seorang perempuan. Sensasinya sangat sulit untuk diceritakan. Mengusap payudaranya dalam keadaan licin. Eksotis sekali.

Naruko ikut mengambil sabun dan mengusapkannya ke tubuhku. Benar-benar tak terlupakan. Baik aku yang mengusap, atau aku yang diusap, keduanya betul-betul sangat nikmat. Dobel kenikmatan kupikir.

Kudekatkan wajahku pada wajahnya dan kami mulai berciuman. Menikmati usapan, sentuhan, dan rabaan ditubuh kami masing-masing. Sungguh nikmat. Tak terasa cukup lama kami melakukannya hingga sabun ditubuh kami mengering.

Kuputar kran shower untuk membasahi tubuh kami. Kami masing saling mengusap tubuh satu sama lain untuk menghilangkan sisa sabun yang masih menempel. Dirasa sudah cukup bersih, aku keluar mengambil handuk untuk kami berdua.

Dingin sekali angin yang kurasakan menerpa tubuhku. Karena handuk kami jemur di halaman belakang, terpaksa aku keluar mengambilnya tanpa busana. Untunglah halaman belakang kami tertutup tembok yang cukup tinggi. Sekitar lima meter, sehingga aku tidak khawatir ada orang yang melihat.

Kuberikan handuk untuk dipakai Naruko. Kami mengeringkan tubuh masing-masing lalu kembali duduk di sofa.

"Naru... kamu sayang gak sama kakak?" tanya Naruko.  
"ya sayang lah... kakak kan baik sama aku, cantik, kakak satu-satunya pula.. masa aku gak sayang sama kakak..." jawabku.  
"kakak juga sayang sama kamu..." Katanya sambil tersenyum dan mencium pipiku.  
"tapi kalo nanti kakak udah punya pacar, pasti kakak lebih sayang sama pacar kakak..." kataku.  
"kalo gitu kita pacaran aja gimana...?" Kata Naruko sambil tersenyum lebar.  
"lah mana boleh begitu.. masa saudara pacaran..." kataku  
"ihhh... Ini yang kita lakuin aja aktivitas suami istri.. masa pacaran gak boleh.."  
"ya tapi apa kata orang kak, kalau sampe tetangga tau gimana...?" tanyaku  
"mana mungkin tetangga tau..., kita peluk-pelukan aja wajar sebagai kakak adik. Asal jangan ciuman di depan umum aja..." katanya.  
"oke... siapa takut..."kataku.  
"janji ya... kamu harus setia sama kakak..." kata Naruko.  
Kami mengaitkan jari kelingking kami sebagai tanda janji.

Sore menjelang. Langit telah berubah warna menjadi jingga. Saat itu kudengar mobil mama sudah sampai di depan pintu gerbang. Aku bergegas mengenakan celana pendek dan membukakan gerbang untuk mama.

"kamu sudah makan Naru?" tanya mama  
Mama keluar dari mobilnya sambil membawa setumpuk kertas di tangannya.  
"belum mah... tadi Cuma makan eskrim. Dibeliin sama kakak..." Aku menghampiri mobilnya untuk memasukkannya kedalam garasi.  
"yaudah mama masuk duluan ya..."  
"ya mah..."

Segera aku masuk kedalam mobil dan memutar kuncinya. Deru mesin mobil mulai terdengar.  
Tak lama mobilpun selesai kuparkir. Tak lupa kugembok pagar rumah kami agar tidak ada rasa khawatir.

Ketika aku memasuki pintu rumah, mama sedang duduk di samping Naruko yang masing mengenakan handuk. Mama mengengok ke arahku.

"hayo... kalian habis ngapain...? Gak nunggu-nunggu mama ya..." Kata mama  
Aku hanya tersenyum.  
"mah... aku sama Naru udah jadian jadi pacar lho mam..." kata Naruko.  
"ehh... dasar kalian... bilang aja biar lebih mesra dirumah... ya kan...?" kata mama sambil mencubit pipi Naruko. Naruko pun tersenyum lebar dan memeluk mama.

"mama mau mandi dulu ah.. keringetan nih habis macet-macetan dijalan..."  
"mau kita mandiin gak mah?" tanyaku.  
"iya mahh.. mandi bareng yuk" Naruko tanpa dikomando langsung menyergap mama dari belakang dan membuka kancing kemejanya satu persatu.  
"yuk... mama kan belum dapet jatah hari ini..." kata mama sambil membantu Naruko melepaskan pakaiannya.  
Aku menghampirinya dan membuka kait pada celananya. Mama menaikkan pinggulnya agar memudahkanku melepaskan celananya. Kuturunkan perlahan celananya dan kuletakkan dilantai.  
Bra dan celana dalam mama juga tak lupa kami lucuti. Tak lama kemudian mama telah bugil di ruang tengah.

"yuk mah... kita mandi..." Naruko bangkit dari duduknya dan mengulurkan tangan pada mama.  
"nanti abis mandi kita pijitin deh... mama pasti cape abis kerja..." kataku.  
"iya tuh.. karena kemarin cuti kerjaan mama numpuk... sampai harus lembur. Makanya mama bawa pulang aja... habis kangen sama kalian.." kata mama.

Kami menggandeng mama ke dalam kamar mandi. Sesampainya di dalam aku menyalakan shower dan Naruko mengambil botol sabun.

Kami melumuri tubuh mama bersama-sama. Naruko dari depan, dan aku dari belakang. Ohh.. lagi-lagi penisku mulai mengeras. Mama menyelipkan penisku di antara pahanya dalam posisi berdiri tegak.

"Ahh.. mah... enak banget mah di jepit..." kataku.  
"kamu gerakin dong biar lebih enak... kan udah licin kena sabun..." kata mama.

Kumajukan pinggulku kedepan dan kebelakang. Kunikmati sensasinya, merasakan penisku berada di selangkangan seorang perempuan. Naruko yang berada di depan menyabuni perut dan payudara mama. di usapnya payudara mama yang licin karena terkena sabun.

"Ohhh...Ssssshhh.." mama mendesah. Tampaknya gesekanku di selangkangannya ikut mengenai klitorisnya.

Nafsu mama mulai bangkit. Dikecupnya bibir Naruko yang sedari tadi mengelus dan meremas payudaranya. Naruko membalas ciuman itu. Mamapun membalas remasan di payudaranya dengan meremas payudara Naruko. Pergumulan mereka terlihat begitu panas.

Nafas mereka memburu. Mama yang telah dirasuki nafsu menyelipkan tangannya ke selangkangan Naruko. Diusapnya klitoris Naruko seraya kini mama menghisap payudara Naruko.  
Pergumulan kami berlangsung cukup lama. Akhirnya kami merasa cukup kedinginan dan menyudahi permainan kami.

Kami mengeringkan diri dan bergegas menuju kamar mama. Naruko membiarkan lampu dalam keadaan mati, ia berjalan menuju ke jendela untuk menutup tirainya.

Mama kini merebah di ranjangnya. Naruko segera mengambil posisi di samping mama. mama mulai meraba dan meremas payudara Naruko sementara aku bermain di vaginanya. Kujilat klitorisnya agar mama mulai bernafsu lagi. Benar saja tidak lama berselang mama mulai mendesah dan menekan kepalaku dengan tangannya.

"Masukin pake jarimu sayang... Mama pengen dimasukin..." kata mama. Sepertinya mama merasa tidak tega jika memintaku memasukkan penisku kedalam vaginanya. Mungkin karena aku masih perjaka. Kuturuti kemauan mama. kumasukkan dua jariku ke dalam vaginanya.

Desahan mama semakin menjadi-jadi. Diiringi dengan rangsangan yang di berikan Naruko di payudaranya, mama semakin dekat dengan orgasmenya. Kupercepat kocokanku untuk mengimbangi nafsunya.  
Mama sangat menikmatinya, pikirku.  
Keringat kini telah membasahi tubuh kami. Permainan berlanjut semakin panas. Mama tampaknya sudah terhanyut dalam luapan nafsunya.

"Ahhh... Ahhhh... Aaaa..., se...dikit...lag..gii Naruuu..." desahan mama terputus.  
Kini tiga jari kumasukkan ke dalam vagina mama. berharap mama cepat menggapai orgasmenya.  
Tidak dipungkiri tubuhku sudah sangat lelah karena bermain dengan Naruko tadi siang.

"Hmmmpphhh... Ohhhhhh... Ahhh..." Mama melenguh panjang.  
Aku memperlambat kocokanku, membiarkan mama menikmati sisa-sisa orgasmenya.

"enak banget sih kayanya ma..." tanya Naruko.  
"iya lah... kalian kan pinter memuaskan mama..." kata mama.  
"emang sama jari aja udah enak ya ma?" tanyaku  
"sebenernya sih tetap ada yang kurang... tapi kan kamu masih perjaka. Masa perjakamu diambil mama..." kata mama.  
"kalo gitu perjakamu buat kakak aja Naru..." Naruko tersenyum.  
"berarti perawan kakak buat aku donk.." kataku

Kami tertawa bersama. Sore itu cukup melelahkan bagi kami. Namun mama tetap harus mengerjakan tugas kantor yang telah dibawanya.

Akhirnya hanya aku dan Naruko yang berbaring di ranjang mama. mama telah mengenakan kimononya dan menuju ruang tengah untuk menyelesaikan tugasnya.

"besok kita ngesex yuk kak..." kataku.  
"makanya kamu pulang cepat besok..." kata Naruko sambil mulai memejamkan matanya.

Rasa lelah ditubuhku mengundang rasa kantuk yang tak tertahan. Hari ini memang melelahkan, tapi hari ini sangat menyenangkan.

Bunyi detik jam dinding mulai menghipnotisku. Membuat rasa kantuk mengambil alih kendaliku. Mataku mulai terpejam, hanyut dalam buaian kenikmatan.

vvvvvv

vvvvv

vvvv

vvv

vv

v

 **T.B.C**

 **Megatron21**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto punya om kishi**

 **Genre :romance/family/drama**

 **RATE:M+++**

 **WARNING :FULL LIME/LEMON(di setiap chap),**

 **INCEST,MILF,THRTHREESOME,BAHASA VULGAR**

 **PAIR:NARU/KUSHI/RUKO**

 **DLDR**

.

..

...

...

...

...

...

..

.

 **CHAPTER 3**

Tak seperti biasanya, pagi itu aku bangun kesiangan. Sampai-sampai aku terlambat masuk sekolah.

Penjaga gerbang sekolah memarahiku, padahal semenjak sekolah disini baru sekali ini aku terlambat. Brengsek, pikirku. Dia menyuruhku menghadap kepala sekolah.

Langkahku sangat tidak bersemangat ketika aku menuju ke ruangan kepala sekolah.  
Kuketuk pintunya. Tapi tak ada yang menjawab. Kuputuskan untuk kembali menemui penjaga gerbang.

"pak.. saya ketok pintunya gak ada yang jawab..."kataku.  
"ya sudah minta ijin Mikoto Sensei sana... Saya gak mau kena masalah.." katanya.

Aku segera berjalan menuju ruangan Mikoto sensei. Kali ini agak bersemangat, mungkin karena pembicaraan kami kemarin. Semoga saja dia tidak marah padaku karena keterlambatanku ini.

 **TOK...TOK...TOK..**

Kuketuk pintu ruanganya. Tak sampai sepuluh detik dia sudah membukakan pintunya untukku.  
"kamu Naruto... Kenapa? Telat ya?" tanya Mikoto Sensei.  
Aku mengangguk. Mikoto Sensei mempersilahkanku masuk  
"maaf sensei saya kesiangan, mungkin karena kecapean" kataku.  
"emang kemarin permainannya lama ya..?" katanya.

"Ihh... Sensei nanyanya to the point banget..." Kataku.  
"hahaha... Tuh kan sudah Sensei duga.." katanya.  
"ya maaf Sensei, padahal saya ngak begadang lho tadi malam.. tapi tau-tau kesiangan." Aku menjelaskan padanya.  
"sebenarnya sih sensei mau-mau saja ngasih kamu ijin masuk kelas, tapi ini sudah lewat 2 jam pelajaran... kalau kata sensei sih lebih baik kamu pulang. Nanti kamu bilang sama wali kelasmu besok kalo Sensei gak kasih kamu ijin..." kata Mikoto sensei.  
"tidak apa-apa nih bu..., saya takut nilai pelajaran saya di potong aja..." kataku.  
"kamu bilang aja kamu kesiangan karena ngak enak badan... beres" kata Mikoto Sensei sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata padaku.

"hehe..sensei tau aja kalo sebenernya saya kepingin pulang..." kataku sambil tersenyum.  
"halah... paling-paling dibenakmu bilang... dasar lulusan psikologi... ya kan?"  
Aku tertawa mendengar ucapannya. Ketahuan juga pikirku.

Saat itu aku bercerita kepadanya bahwa sekarang aku sudah berstatus pacaran dengan kakakku. Mikoto Sensei malah mentertawakanku. Tampaknya dia sudah bisa memprediksikan apa yang akan terjadi, pikirku. Kami berbincang cukup lama diruangannya.

"hayo... pasti sebentar lagi kamu ambil keprawanan kakakmu..." katanya  
"ah sensei... jangan di omongin juga kali... Habis Naru-nee yang nawarin sih... Kan saya serba salah" kataku.  
"terus nanti kalo kakakmu hamil gimana?"

 **Deg**

Jantungku kurasakan seakan berhenti mendadak, walaupun kenyataanya kini sedang berdegup kencang. Kuakui bahwa aku masihlah anak bau kencur yang belum berfikir sejauh itu. Kubayangkan kini, akibat seperti apa yang akan menimpa keluarga kami seandainya semua itu terjadi.

"kok diem aja... Khawatir ya...?" tanya Mikoto sensei.  
Aku mengangguk dan menunduk.  
"apa sebaiknya jangan saya lakukan permintaan kakak, sensei?" aku bertanya balik tanpa memberikan jawaban pada pertanyaanya.  
"hidup ini tidak sulit Naruto... Yang sulit hanyalah membuat pilihan... Pahami resikonya dan buat pilihan yang menurutmu berhasil baik. Kalau kamu tolak permintaan kakakmu apa yang akan terjadi, kalau kamu turuti apa yang akan terjadi. Sensei percaya kamu sudah dewasa. Bisa menentukan pilihan." Katanya.  
"ya kalo nurutin nafsu sih maunya lakuin aja..., tapi kalau akibatnya bisa merusak keluarga, saya jadi bimbang..." Kataku.  
"kalau gitu ya jangan di keluarin di dalam... keluarin aja diluar. Kalau mau keluarin di dalam, ya pastikan kamu pakai alat kontrasepsi" katanya.  
"kondom maksudnya ?" tanyaku.  
"hus... pake di sebut lagi..." katanya sambil menaruh jari telunjuk di bibirnya.  
"ya tapi mana mungkin saya beli itu di minimarket pake seragam sekolah begini... apa kata orang nanti..."  
"nih..." Katanya sambil menyodorkan plastik berisi karet berbentuk cincin.  
"itu apa sensei?" tanyaku polos.  
"ya ini yang namanya kondom... Kamu belum tau?"  
Aku menggelengkan kepalaku sambil tersenyum. Kusentuh plastik berisi kondom itu dengan ujung jari telunjukku seakan itu adalah benda yang aneh.

Sejenak kuterdiam. Sadar akan kenyataan yang tersirat dari ucapan Mikoto sensei.  
Kuangkat telunjukku ke arahnya tanpa berkata apapun.

"iya... Sensei udah ngelakuin itu kemarin..." lagi-lagi dia tau isi pikiranku.  
"lho... katanya ngak mau..." Kataku menyindirnya sambil tersenyum lebar.  
Wajah Mikoto sensei memerah. Kini ia menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Imut sekali, seperti anak remaja pikirku.  
"kamu sih cerita-cerita sama Sensei..., sensei kan jadi kepengen jadinya..."kata Mikoto sensei.  
"trus adik sensei gimana...?" kursiku kugeser mendekatinya.  
"uhhh... seneng banget dia... Kan sama masih perjaka juga adik sensei.." jawabnya.  
Kami tersenyum bersama. Mikoto sensei menceritakan padaku bagaimana semuanya terjadi. Lagi-lagi beban pikiranku serasa longgar. Memang Mikoto sensei sangat cocok memegang jabatan sebagai guru BP. Dia sangat mengerti akan murid-muridnya.

Pembicaraan pun kuakhiri. Aku bergegas menuju gerbang sekolah.

"tuh ga dikasi masuk kan?" kata penjaga gerbang.  
"iya pak... saya dimarahin sama Mikoto sensei.." kataku dengan wajah memelas, berharap satpam tidak curiga sama sekali.  
"yaudah sana pulang..., besok jangan terlambat lagi.." katanya  
Kuacungkan jari jepolku menandakan setuju. Kuputar kunci kontak motorku dan aku bergegas pulang.

'duh... dirumah ngapain ya, kakak belum pulang.. masa aku sendirian' pikirku.  
Tak butuh waktu lama hingga aku sampai di rumah. Ku masukkan motorku dan kugembok pagar rumah.  
Sepatuku kubereskan di rak di depan pintu. Kuambil kunci rumah dan kubuka pintunya.

"hayoooo... kamu bolos ya..." Naruko mengagetkanku.  
Saat itu aku hampir saja loncat ke taman. Sungguh tak kukira ternyata Naruko juga sudah berada di rumah.  
"yeeee... kakak ngagetin aja nih... aku telat tadi jadi di suruh pulang...kakak sendiri kenapa gak kuliah.." tanyaku.  
"dosennya pada rapat..." jawabnya.  
"masa...? Aku gak percaya..." kataku.  
"uhhh.. yaudah kalo ga percaya. Dia membalikkan badan dan berjalan menuju ruang tengah.  
Kututup pintu rumah dan kupeluk kakak dari belakang.  
"iya deh... Percaya deh..., masa kakakku yang cantik ini bohong..." kataku merayunya.  
Naruko tersenyum dan berbalik memelukku.  
"sebenarnya sih kakak mau nungguin kamu dirumah..." katanya tersenyum.

Naruko mendekatkan wajahnya padaku. Bibir kami menyatu. Kukecup bibirnya yang lembut dan berwarna kemerahan. Rasanya rindu sekali, padahal baru tadi pagi kami bertemu. Seperti pengantin baru, pikirku^^.

"aku haus kak... Ada air dingin gak dikulkas?" tanyaku.  
"ada... kakak ambilin deh.. kamu duduk aja di sofa." Naruko berjalan kedapur mengambilkanku sebotol air dingin.  
"panas ya diluar?"tanya Naruko sambil menyodorkan botol air minum padaku.  
"yahh... namanya juga musim kemarau kak..." Kataku. Kubuka tutup botol itu dan kuteguk air di dalamnya. Segar sekali, aku menghela nafas panjang.  
"buka dulu seragamnya kalo panas..." Kata Naruko sambil membukakan kancing bajuku.  
"buru-buru amat kak... Kan masih pagi..."kataku. Naruko tersenyum dan mencubit perutku.  
"emank buru-buru ngapain... Pikiranmu udah mesum aja ya sekarang..." kata Naruko.  
Kami tertawa bersama. Bajuku kini telah terlepas. Aku merangkul perut Naruko dalam posisi kami sedang duduk di sofa. Kurebahkan dia dan kupeluk tubuhnya. Wajahku kini tepat bersandar di payudaranya. Lembut sekali, besar dan padat. Memang paling top payudara perawan, pikirku.

"kakak beli bantal dimana... kok empuk banget..."kataku.  
"enak aja oppai kakak disamain sama bantal... Kan empukan oppai kakak..." kata Naruko sambil mengelus rambutku. Kuusap lembut perut Naruko dan kuraba perlahan. Kusingkap kausnya ketika tanganku mulai mengarah ke payudaranya. Setelah kejadian hari senin Naruko tidak pernah lagi memakai bra, pikirku.

"hayo... Sekarang siapa yang buru-buru..." Kata Naruko.  
"ah kakak... aku kan pingin megang yang empuk-empuk..."  
"hehe... iya iya... Lepasin sekalian donk kaos kakak. Panas banget." Katanya.

Aku bangkit dan kutarik Naruko untuk duduk. Kusingkap kausnya, Naruko menaikkan tangannya. Terpampang sudah payudara Naruko yang besar dan bulat serta puting susunya yang kemerahan.  
Kuremas payudara Naruko sambil kudorong dia untuk merebah di sofa. Kukulum dengan lembut dan perlahan.

"aahh... enak banget naru... Yang satunya juga donk..."katanya.  
Kupegang kedua payudaranya dan kuhimpitkan agar putingnya mendekat. Lalu kujilat kedua putingnya bersamaan.  
"Ahhh... Naru... Enak banget Naru... isepin juga donk..." Pintanya.  
Kuturuti kemauanya. Mana ada kucing diberi ikan menolak, pikirku. Kuhisap kuat dan sesekali kugigit pelan. Naruko semakin menikmati perlakuanku pada payudaranya.

"Naru... kalo dirumah kita telanjang aja yuk... lagian kan ga ada siapa-siapa." Kata Naruko.  
"emank kenapa kak, nanti sakit loh..."kataku.  
"ya kalo ngak pake handuk kimono aja. Biar lebih leluasa... hihihi" kata Naruko.

Tampaknya pikiran Naruko telah teracuni dengan pikiran-pikiran kotor semenjak kami memulai aktifitas sex dua hari yang lalu. Baguslah kupikir hanya aku yang bernafsu. Kalau begini kan jadi win-win solution^^.

"kalo gitu mandi dulu yuk kak... aku masih gerah.. apalagi ngeliat kakakku yang sexy... tambah gerah..."kataku.  
Naruko mencubit pipiku dengan lembut.  
"kamu emang paling bisa ya ngerayu kakak..."katanya.  
Kami tersenyum dan bergegas ke kamar mandi.

Shower kunyalakan. Air pun menguyur kami berdua. Dalam posisi berpelukan dibawah curahan air kami berbincang.  
"kak... jadi gak kita ngesex hari ini?" tanyaku  
"jadi dong..." Kata Naruko  
"emank kakak rela perawan kakak buat aku...?"tanyaku  
"kan kakak juga dapet perjaka kamu... jadi gak apa-apa lah" katanya sambil tersenyum.  
"nanti kalo kakak hamil gimana...?"  
"ga mungkin..."  
"kok ga mungkin kak?"  
"tadi pagi kakak udah minum pil kontrasepsi dari mama..." kata Naruko.  
Behhhh... ini baru perfect. Tadinya kupikir pengalaman sex pertamaku akan memakai karet untuk membungkus penisku. Rasanya ada yang kurang kalau sex pertama ada karet yang mengganggu, pikirku.  
"asyik... Aman donk kalo aku keluarin di dalam..." Kataku.  
Naruko hanya tersenyum.  
"tapi pelan-pelan ya... Jangan terlalu nafsu.. kata orang kalo cewe masi perawan tuh sakit..."

Aku menahan nafas mendengarnya. Kupikir tadinya sex pertama kali akan menjadi pengalaman yang menyenangkan. Kini perasaanku mulai campur aduk. Antara nafsu dan ketidaktegaanku melihat kakakku menahan rasa sakit.

"kok diem Naru... ?" tanya Naruko.  
"kalo gitu jangan deh kak... aku gak tega ngeliat kakak kesakitan"  
"yah ini kan resiko cewe... Lagian kan Cuma untuk pertama kali... kesana-kesananya kan udah ga akan sakit lagi..." katanya. Sepertinya Naruko berusaha mencegahku untuk mengurungkan niat.  
"beneran kak?" aku masih kurang percaya. Naruko tersenyum dan mengangguk. Kami pun berpelukan dan melanjutkan ritual mandi bersama.

Seusai mandi kami mengenakan handuk kimono dan duduk di sofa ruang tengah.  
Naruko yang sedari tadi memperhatikan keragu-raguanku berusaha menenangkanku.  
"jangan diam gitu donk... Yuk kita mulai..." kata Naruko.

Naruko menyingkap kimonoku dan mulai mengoral penisku. Tak butuh waktu lama sampai penisku menegang penuh. Hasrat bercinta dan rasa tidak tega kini malah membuat penisku mengeras, sangat keras dibanding sebelumnya. Dengan cekatan Naruko mengulum dan menjilat penisku. Aku yang sudah tidak kuasa menahan nafsuku langsung melepaskan kulumannya dan kulumat bibir Naruko.

Kurebahkan dia disofa dan kutindih dia dengan badanku. Rangsangan kami semakin mesra satu sama lain. Lidah kami kini beradu, saling menjilat satu sama lain.

"kalau sakit banget bilang ya kak... biar jangan dilanjutin dulu" kataku.  
"iya deh..."Naruko mengangguk.

Aku mencoba mengira-ngira posisi lubang vagina Naruko. Tapi tak kunjung juga kutemukan. Naruko yang mengetahui kebingunganku segera meraih penisku dan membimbingnya menuju lubang kenikmatan itu.

"masukin Naru... kakak udah pengen banget." Katanya  
Perlahan kutekan penisku yang sudah basah karena liur dan cairan kewanitaan Naruko. Perlahan tapi pasti, senti demi senti kumasukkan penisku dengan hati-hati.  
"Aaaa..." Naruko memekik tertahan. Tanpa dikomando langsung kucabut penisku dari vaginanya.  
"kenapa kak? Sakit ya... Udah kak jangan diterusin... aku gak tega..."  
"ihhh... Kamu ayo cepetan kakak udah ga sabar nih..." Pintanya.

Ketakutan merasukiku. Kali ini aku memasukkan penisku dengan lebih perlahan lagi.  
"Aaaa... Terus Naru..." kata Naruko.  
Aku berhenti sejenak, namun malah Naruko yang mendorong pantatnya agar penisku masuk seluruhnya.  
"Aaaahhhh...Sssshhh...Ahhhh..." desahnya. Padahal saat itu penisku tidak aku gerakkan sama sekali.  
"perih ya kak... aku cabut aja ya..." Kataku.  
"Aaaahhh... tunggu Naru... jangan dulu..."pintanya. kuturuti apa maunya, kupikir dia pasti lebih paham tentang apa yang dirasakannya. Kukulum putingnya untuk mengusir rasa takutku. Naruko mendesah dan mendekap erat wajahku di dadanya.

Desahan Naruko sudah tak terdengar. Tampak dia sudah bisa menanggulangi rasa sakit itu.  
"goyangin Naru... pelan-pelan..."  
"emang udah ga sakit kak?" tanyaku.  
"masih, tapi udah gak sesakit tadi..."  
Kugerakkan penisku maju mundur dengan perlahan. Sangat hati-hati, aku sama sekali tidak ingin melihat kakakku kesakitan karena keperawananya kurenggut. Perlahan tapi pasti, Naruko mulai menikmati permainan kami. Raut wajah kesakitan sama sekali sudah hilang dari roman mukanya. Aku semakin percaya diri untuk melanjutkan permainan kami.

"aku sayang sama kakak..." bisikku di telinganya selagi aku menggoyang pantatku maju mundur dengan irama yang teratur.  
"aku juga sayang banget sama kamu... Ahhh... Ahhh..." Kata Naruko.  
"gimana sekarang kak? Masih sakit" tanyaku.  
"udah ngak tuh... Enak banget kalo dimasukin Naru... jauh lebih enak daripada dioral ternyata..." katanya.  
Aku tersenyum mendengarnya. Lega sekali hatiku, kini perasaan takutku telah sirna. Berganti dengan perasaan cinta, bahagia, dan nafsu yang membara.

Kupercepat irama gerakanku. Naruko merespon dengan mendesah.  
Sungguh nikmat sekali vagina perempuan. Hangat, sempit, jauh sekali jika dibandingkan dengan oral sex yang biasa kami lakukan. Penisku serasa dihisap, dan dicengkeram oleh vagina Naruko. Nikmat sekali.

"Ahhh... Ahhh... enak nikmat banget vagina kakak..."kataku.  
"Ahhh... penis kamu juga enak Naru... masukin lagi Naru...yang dalam.." kata Naru.  
Aku penasaran sebenarnya seberapa dalam vagina perempuan. Ukuran penisku terbilang cukup besar, panjangnya sekitar 17cm. masa sih lubang sekecil itu bisa menampung semuanya, pikirku.

Kugerakkan penisku maju mundur, kini kutancapkan lebih dalam ke vagina Naruko. Ohh... nikmat sekali, pikirku. Semakin dalam penisku tenggelam dalam cengkeraman vaginanya.

"Ahhh... Ahhh... Ahhh..." Desahan kami bersahutan. Gerakanku membuat sofa mulai bergeser dari posisinya semula. Maju mundur seirama dengan gerakanku. Keringat kami mulai bercucuran, namun tak ada sedikitpun rasa lelah yang kami rasakan. Nafsu birahi kami makin memuncak. Naruko melumat bibirku. Payudaranya kini berhimpitan dengan dadaku. Kupeluk erat tubuh Naruko. Menambah nikmat sensasi persetubuhan kami. Kami merasa begitu menyatu, hingga kurasakan vagina Naruko mulai berdenyut.

"Ahhhh... Ahhhhh... Naru... Ah... teruuss..." Desahnya  
"kak...Ahh... kakak apain vagina kakak... Ahh... Enak banget... penisku seperti diremas..." kataku.  
Gerakanku kupercepat. Semakin cepat rasanya semakin nikmat. Tubuhku seakan otomatis bergerak sendiri tanpa bisa kukontrol. Nafsu sudah merasuki pikiran kami berdua.

Lidah kami beradu, ciuman demi ciuman kami lakukan. Dengan nafsu yang membara kuhisap bibir Naruko dengan kuat dan kutelan air liurnya. Menjijikkan? Sama sekali tidak. Pada saat ini kurasakan tubuh Naruko adalah tubuhku. Kami menyatu dalam kenikmatan yang belum pernah kami rasakan sebelumnya.

Kini, baik aku maupun Naruko sudah tidak lagi perawan atau perjaka. Saat ini kami telah menjadi perempuan dan laki-laki yang sepenuhnya. Perasaan sebagai kakak dan adik kini telah berganti menjadi cinta. Apakah sah mencintai kakak sendiri? ah perduli setan, pikirku. Selama aku bisa memberikan kenikmatan pada Naruko, apapun akan kulakukan.

Kurasakan pelukan Naruko semakin erat. Naruko mendesah seirama dengan gerakanku. Kenikmatan sudah merasukinya. Tak kupungkiri hal itu juga terjadi padaku. Hampir setengah jam kami bermain sex, tubuh kami mulai menegang. Cengkeraman vagina Naruko makin lama semakin kuat. Membuat penisku serasa ingin meledak.

"Ahhhh... dikit lagi ...Naaruu... Ka...kak mau sampai..." ceracaunya.  
Aku tak punya tenaga lagi untuk menjawabnya. Yang bisa kulakukan hanya mempercepat gerakanku. Orgasmeku juga hampir sampai.

"Ahhh...Aaaaaa...Ahhhhhhh...Ohhhh..." Naruko melenguh panjang.  
Kurasakan vaginanya semakin basah dan licin. Tampaknya Naruko telah mencapai orgasmenya. Penisku mulai berdenyut.

Orgasmeku hampir sampai. Kurasakan spermaku sudah siap menyembur dari penisku. Kutancapkan penisku dalam dalam dan...  
 **(sfx : Crooottt...Croootttt...)**  
"Ahhhhhh... Hhhaaaaaa...aaaaaahhhh..." kukeluarkan spermaku di dalam rahimnya.  
"Aaaahhhhhh...Ahhh..."Naruko ikut mendesah ketika kutancapkan penuh penisku di vaginanya.

Kurasakan beberapa semprotan spermaku tumpah di dalam vaginanya. Nikmat sekali orgasme yang kugapai berdua dengan Naruko. Kubiarkan penisku di dalam vaginanya untuk sementara, menikmati sisa-sisa kenikmatan orgasme yang baru kurasakan.  
Tanganku sudah tak mampu lagi menopang bera tubuhku. Aku terjatuh dalam pelukan Naruko. Lemas sekali seakan tak mampu bergerak, mungkin pengaruh hormon adrenalin yang mulai menghilang.

Naruko memelukku erat. Membelai rambutku dan berbisik kepadaku.  
"Naru... makasih ya kamu udah ngasih perjakamu buat kakak..."katanya,  
"justru aku yang makasih kak... kakak udah ngasih keperawanan kakak sama aku..." kurebahkan kepalaku di payudara Naruko. Cukup lama kami beristirahat dan akhirnya kucabut penisku yang sudah mengecil dari vaginanya.

Aku terbelalak melihat vaginanya yang penuh dengan bercak darah. Sofa kami pun tak luput dari bercak itu. Rasa takut kembali menyelimutiku.

"kak... darahnya banyak banget..." Kataku  
"Ah... masa?" Naruko segera bangkit.  
"pasti tadi sakit banget ya kak...?" tanyaku  
"kayak tangan kena pisau..."katanya.  
Tak terasa air mataku menetes, tak bisa kubendung. Naruko melihatnya dan mengusap air mataku.

" gak apa-apa kok... udah gak sakit lagi..." Katanya.  
Aku mendekapnya erat sambil mengusap mataku.  
"makasih ya kak..., aku janji bakalan jaga kakak sampai kapanpun" kataku  
"janji...?" tanya Naruko.  
"janji..."

Kami segera membersihkan sofa dari bercak darah perawan Naruko. Hatiku sangat bahagia saat ini. Walaupun apa yang kulakukan dengan kakakku kusadari adalah sesuatu yang salah. Tapi kebahagianku menutupi perasaan itu.

Kami berjalan kembali ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Naruko kelihatan menahan sakit ketika membasuh vaginanya dengan air yang mengucur. Mungkin karena selaput dara yang sobek. Tak lama kami pun kembali ke sofa dan berbincang-bincang hingga sore menjelang.

Deru mesin mobil mama sudah terdengar. Aku mengenakan pakaian dan membukakan pintu pagar untuk mama. mama tersenyum melihatku namun tidak berkata apapun. Kumasukkan mobilnya kegarasi dan segera bergegas ke dalam rumah.

"kalian udah makan?" tanya mama.  
Baru kuingat bahwa sedari siang memang kami berdua belum makan.  
"waduh... iya pantesan kok perut Ruko laper banget mah... lupa belum makan" kata Naruko  
"nih mama bawain makanan buat kalian."  
Mama mengeluarkan tiga buah burger dari dalam kantong plastik yang dibawanya. Tadinya kukira isinya pekerjaan mama yang lagi-lagi dibawanya pulang. Kamipun memakan burger itu bersama-sama.

"gimana sayang... udah gak sakit?" tanya mama  
"udah ngak kok mah... Cuma sebentar aja pas pertama masuk..., seperti yang mama bilang." Kata Naruko  
Aku duduk di samping mama dan memeluk mama. mama merangkulku dan mengelus rambutku.  
"anak mama sekarang sudah dewasa semua... mama senang ngeliatnya" kata mama.  
Aku dan Naruko tersenyum seraya menghujani mama dengan ciuman.

"nanti habis mandi mama juga mau dong Naru..." Pinta mama  
Aku mengangguk. Naruko membukakan kancing kemeja mama dan mulai melucuti pakaiannya. Tak berselang lama mama sudah telanjang. Kami pun menemani mama mandi. Kubasuh tubuh mama dengan sabun sambil kupeluk ia dari belakang. Naruko ikut menyabuninya, kali ini ia menggosok tubuh mama dengan payudaranya.

"Ahhh... hihihi... Geli sayang..." Kata mama.  
"sama mah... puting aku juga geli kalo di gesek-gesek gini..."  
Naruko kini menggesekkan putingnya di klitoris mama, membuat mama mendesah.  
"Ahhh... enak banget sayang... terus sayang..." desahnya.  
Aku yang berada di belakang meremas payudara dan menjilati leher mama yang jenjang. Kenikmatan mama adalah prioritas bagi kami. Apapun akan kami lakukan demi mama kami tercinta.

"udah yuk mandinya... " kata mama  
Kami pun membasuh diri. Menghilangkan sisa sabun yang masih menempel.  
Tak lama kami pun selesai mandi dan bergegas ke kamar mama.

Mama kurebahkan di ranjangnya, dan langsung disambut Naruko yang mengulum putingnya. Aku pun tak tinggal diam. Kulumat bibir mama dan kugesek klitorisnya dengan tanganku.  
Sementara kedua tangan mama telah sibuk dengan penisku dan vagina Naruko.

"Naru... masukin dong... Mama udah setahun tidak ngerasain bercinta..." kata mama  
"tapi kalo mama udah gak sakit kan?" tanyaku.  
"ya ngak donk sayang. Kan mama udah ngak perawan..."  
Tanpa basa-basi langsung kuarahkan penisku ke vagina mama. kini sudah tidak sulit bagiku menemukan lubang kenikmatan itu. Kumasukkan dengan sekali hentakan.

 **(sfx : sleb...)**  
Kini penisku sudah masuk sepenuhnya ke vagina mama. kugerakkan maju mundur dengan irama yang stabil, menunggu gairah mama mulai naik.  
"Ahhhh...Ahh... penis kamu gede banget Naru..." Katanya.  
"masa sih ma?" tanyaku  
"lebih gede dari punya ayah... Ahhh... enak banget" katanya mama  
"iya mah... vagina Ruko juga tadi berasa sempit banget pas dimasukin..." Kata Naruko.  
Mama mengelus rambut kami berdua. Kupercepat gerakanku agar menambah kenikmatan bagi mama.

Mama mulai mendesah dan melenguh. Naruko yang sedaritadi mengulum dan menggigit putingnya kini memainkan klitoris mama dengan tangannya. Membuat mama semakin liar. Gairahnya sudah memuncak, pikirku. It's Show Time...

Gerakanku semakin kupercepat. Tidak ada lagi keraguan seperti saat menyetubuhi Naruko tadi. Mama semakin hanyut dalam kenikmatan. Desahannya seirama dengan gerakanku yang cepat. Kutancapkan penisku dalam-dalam di vaginanya. Mama melenguh.

"Ohhh... sayang...enak ba...ngeeett...Ahhh...Ahhh..." kata mama.  
Kubandingan mama dengan Naruko. Memang sangat sulit memuaskan mama. mungkin karena mama sudah jauh lebih berpengalaman daripada kami yang baru belajar tentang sex tiga hari yang lalu. Lelah yang tadi tertutupi nafsu kini mulai terasa. Tapi aku tidak menyerah, kenikmatan lawan sexku adalah prioritas. Begitu prinsip yang kupegang.

Setengah jam berlalu. Mama mulai menunjukkan tanda-tanda orgasme. Tubuh mama mulai menegang, cengkeraman di rambutku semakin kuat. Seakan tidak mau aku melepaskan diri dari persetubuhan kami.

"Ahhhh... Ahhhh... Ahh..." desahnya.  
Aku memejamkan mataku. Mencoba mengusir rasa lelah yang menghampiriku.  
"kamu ca...pek Naru...? Sini say...yang... Biar mama... di ...Ahhhh... atas..." Kata mama.  
Aku terkulai lemas. Kuhentikan gerakanku dan kuambil napas panjang.  
"iya mah... maaf ma... Naru capek banget... Mama kok kuat amat sih ma..." Kataku.  
"habis mama udah lama gak dimasukin sama penis asli sih... Jadinya nafsu banget...hihihi"kata mama.

Mama bangkit dan merebahkanku di ranjang. Naruko kini berada disampingku. Ia merangkak naik ke atas sehingga payudaranya tepat berada di wajahku.  
"Naru... hisapin oppai kakak ya... "pintanya.  
Aku merangkulkan tanganku di pinggangnya dan mendekatkan tubuhnya rapat ke tubuhku. Kukulum putingnya dan mulai kuhisap.

Mama kini dalam posisi WOT. Mama mulai berjongkok dan memasukkan penisku ke vaginanya. Kini mama bergerak naik turun mengocok penisku dengan vaginanya. Sementara Naruko membelai klitorisnya, mencari kenikmatan. Mama membantu Naruko dengan memasukkan dua jarinya ke dalam vagina Naruko sambil terus bergerak naik-turun.

Vagina mama terasa cukup sempit. Walaupun tidak sesempit Naruko, tetapi sangat nikmat. Dikedut-kedutkannya vagina mama sehingga memberikanku sensasi tersendiri. Mama memang seorang pro, pikirku. Tak heran selama 17 tahun aku hidup, tak pernah kulihat ayah dan mama bertengkar. Kalau berselisih sih biasa, tapi biasanya tak berselang lama mereka sudah akur lagi.

Terbesit dalam benakku. Apa yang akan ayah katakan kalau melihat apa yang kami lakukan sekarang. Apakah dia akan bangga karena aku dengan senang hati menggantikan posisinya. Ataukan kecewa karena tidak bisa mendidik keluarganya menjadi keluarga yang bermoral. Apapun tanggapan ayah, aku hanya berdoa. Semoga ayah tidak kecewa dengan kami semua.

Mama mempercepat gerakannya. Dipercepat juga kocokan pada vagina Naruko.  
Desahan kami bertiga bersahutan dalam kamar mama. kuraih sebelah payudara mama dengan tanganku dan kuremas dengan kuat. Mama semakin menegang. Gerakannya kini telah berubah menjadi hentakan keras. Seakan memaksa penisku untuk masuk lebih jauh menjelajahi vaginanya.

"Ahhhhhhh...Emmmmppphhh... Naruuuuu... Mama... mau keluar Naruhh... Ahhh..." desahnya.  
Penisku makin menegang, keras sekali. Vagina mamapun mulai berdenyut.

"Ahhhh... mahh... Ahhh Ruko keluaaaa...aarr..." pekik Naruko.  
Tampak Naruko telah lebih dulu mengapai orgasme ketimbang kami. Mama memperlambat kocokannya di vagina Naruko, namun tetap konsisten menghujamkan penisku kedalam vaginanya. Naruko terkulai lemas di sampingku. Namun belum juga kuhentikan isapanku pada putingnya. Naruko kini mendekap erat wajahku, berharap memberikanku kenikmatan agar orgasmeku segera tiba.

"Ahhhhh... Ahhh... AAAAHHH..." pekik mama. mama telah mencapai orgasmenya. Gerakannya melambat. Mama merebah di atas tubuhku. Dengan tenaga yang aku kumpulkan kugerakkan penisku menghujam vagina mama. mama kembali mendesah, seirama dengan gerakanku.

Tak lama penisku mulai berdenyut lagi. Kurasakan, inilah saatnya aku orgasme.  
"Ohhhhh...Ahhhhhh...aku...keluar mahh...Ahhhhhhhhh..." pekikku  
Kutancapkan penisku dalam-dalam divagina mama.

 **(sfx : Crooottt... Croooottttt... Crooottt...)**

Spermaku kutumpahkan di rahim yang dulu mengandungku. Nikmat sekali vagina mama, pikirku.

Mama, Naruko dan aku. Kami bertiga sudah kelelahan. Mama bergeser, merebah di sampingku. Kami bertiga berpelukan, menghela nafas untuk memulihkan kesadaran kami yang hilang sesaat.  
"kamu kuat banget Naru... gak seperti ayah waktu pertama kali." Kata mama.  
"masa sih ma... emank dulu ayah kuat berapa lama..?" tanya Naruko.  
"paling sepuluh menit...hihihi..., jadi biasanya mama minta nambah. Tapi lama kelamaan ayahmu juga makin kuat mainya..."kata mama  
Kami bertiga tersenyum. Berpelukan erat dalam kamar dengan cahaya lampu tidur yang temaram.

Kenikmatan bersetubuh dengan mama dan kakak, adalah anugrah yang sangat aku syukuri. Entah apa yang mama atau Naruko pikirkan tentang diriku. Tapi yang jelas perasaanku sudah tak bisa kupungkiri lagi. Aku sangat mencintai mereka berdua.

vvvvvv

vvvvv

vvvv

vvv

vv

v

 **T.B.C**

 **Megatron21**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto punya om kishi**

 **Genre :romance/family/drama**

 **RATE:M+++**

 **WARNING :FULL LIME/LEMON(di setiap chap),**

 **INCEST,MILF,THRTHREESOME,BAHASA VULGAR**

 **PAIR:NARU/KUSHI/RUKO**

 **DLDR**

.

..

...

...

...

...

...

..

.

 **CHAPTER 4**

Empat bulan berselang sejak hari itu. Hari dimana keperjakaanku kuberikan kepada Naruko nee-chan.  
Kini aku dihadapkan dengan momok yang menhantui hampir seluruh remaja di seluruh dunia. Ujian kelulusan. Ya, bagiku sangat menegangkan untuk menjalani ujian ini. Jika aku tidak lulus, maka aku harus mengulang satu tahun lagi. Apa kata tetangga nanti kalau mengetahui kalau diriku tidak lulus ujian kelulusan. Pasti malu sekali, pikirku. Seakan peringkat orang paling bodoh sedunia telah diberikan padaku.

Memang sih, nilai-nilai pelajaranku akhir-akhir ini semakin membaik. Itu semua berkat kerja keras Naruko yang selalu mensupportku ketika aku belajar. Buat apa punya Nee-chan pintar kalau tidak kumanfaatkan, pikirku. Apalagi kegiatan sex yang kami lakukan rutin setelah belajar. Membuat hasrat belajarku tak habis-habis.

Pagi itu aku bangun pada pukul setengah enam pagi. Kaa-chan dan Nee-chan masih terlelap disisiku. Sejak enam bulan lalu kami selalu tidur bersama. Karena hampir setiap hari aku selalu melakukan threesome sex dengan kaa-chan dan nee-chan, seperti tadi malam. Aku bangkit menuju kamar toilet untuk mandi dan menggosok gigi. Nee-chan yang tampaknya juga telah bangun menghampiriku yang sedang membersihkan diri.

"nee-chan.., mau mandi bareng?" tanyaku.  
"boleh..." kata Nee-chan seraya memelukku dari belakang.

Air kran pagi itu terasa begitu dingin. Maklum lah, harga pemanas air cukup mahal. Untung saat itu ada Nee-chan yang mandi bersamaku. Sehingga kami bisa berbagi kehangatan.

Kuusap payudara Nee-chan dan kukecup bibirnya. Nee-chan mendesah, diraihnya batang penisku yang belum menegang dan di remas-remas.

"hari ini kamu ujian kan?" tanya nee-chan.  
"iya nee-chan... Kenapa?"  
"kita main dulu yuk... biar kamu semangat ngerjain tesnya..." kata Nee-chan.  
"disini?"tanyaku.  
Nee-chan mengangguk dan mengangkat sebelah kakinya. Kedua tangannya dirangkulkan keleherku untuk menjaga keseimbangan. Aku memeluk tubuh Nee-chan dan merapatkan tubuhnya padaku. Nee-chan mengarahkan penisku ke vaginanya sambil menciumku. Setelah tepat berada di vaginanya segera kudorng pantatku. Seketika penisku sudah menancap divaginanya. Kugerakkan maju dan mundur tubuhku dalam siraman air shower yang dingin. Enak juga bermain sex dalam posisi berdiri seperti ini. Sensasinya sungguh berbeda dengan melakukannya di ranjang. Apalagi dengan siraman air shower yang menerpa kami.

Lama kelamaan Nee-chan mulai pegal mengangkat kakinya. Kini aku diarahkan untuk duduk di kloset. Nee-chan duduk di atasku dengan posisiku memangkunya dan Nee-chan membelakangiku. Penisku kembali ia arahkan ke vaginanya. Nee-chan menggerakkan tubuhnya naik turun. Goncangan pada payudaranya menimbulkan bunyi seperti menampar. Kuraih payudara Nee-chan yang tidak berhenti bergerak naik turun. Nee-chan menghujamkan penisku ke dalam vaginanya. Liar sekali gerakannya sampai Nee-chan mendesah mengikuti irama gerakannya.

"Ahhh... Ssssshhhhh..." begitulah desahannya.  
Lama sekali kami berada pada posisi itu. Aku meminta Nee-chan untuk bangkit dan berganti posisi. Nee-chan menyandarkan sikunya di bak mandi. Kini kami bersetubuh dengan posisi doggy-style. Posisi ini adalah salah satu posisi yang paling mudah bagiku untuk melakukan penetrasi. Aku bisa menancapkan penisku sangat dalam agar lawan mainku tenggelam dalam kenikmatan. Seperti Nee-chan saat ini. Desahannya kini telah bercamput dengan lenguhan. Sesekali di panggilnya namaku.

"Naaruuuu.. Ohhhh...Ohhh...Hmmmmppphhh.. Ahhh..." begitulah ia mendesah.  
Penisku sudah mulai berdenyut tanda bahwa orgasmeku tidak jauh lagi. Kupercepat gerakanku untuk menggapai kenikmatan. Nee-chan menyadarinya, bahwa sebentar lagi aku orgasme. Digenggamnya pergelangan tanganku dan ditariknya menuju dadanya. Seakan tidak rela aku menggapai orgasme sebelum dirinya.

Kuremas payudaranya, kupilin putingnya, dan kujilat tengkuk Nee-chan. Nee-chan melenguh karena kenikmatan itu. Irama gerakanku yang cepat masih kupertahankan. Tubuh Nee-chan menegang. Vaginanya kini mencengkeram penisku semakin kuat. Aku tak kuasa menahan rangsangan itu.

"Ahhhh... nee-chaahn... aku sudah mau keluar... Ahhh..." Kataku.  
"sama Naru.. nee-chan juga mau keluar... Aaahhhhh... Aaahhhhhhh..."

 **(sfk : Crot...Croooot... Crrrroooottt...)**

spermaku menyembur di rahimnya, bertepatan dengan erangan Nee-chan yang tertahan.  
"nee-chan udah sampai belum?" tanyaku terengah-engah.  
Nee-chan mengangguk.  
"ayo nee-chan, kita udahan mandinya... nanti kalau telat aku tak boleh ujian..."kataku.

Kami bergegas menyelesaikan mandi dan menyiapkan diri menghadapi hari ini. Tampaknya persetubuhan kami pagi ini cukup membantuku menghadapi ujian. Pikiranku sekarang ini sangat senang, tenang, dan bahagia.

Aku dan nee-chan berpaitan pada kaa-chan. setelah mengantar Nee-chan ke kampusnya aku bergegas menuju sekolahku.

Aku sampai diruang kelas sepuluh menit sebelum ujian dimulai. Kulihat teman-teman sekelasku semuanya sedang giat membolak-balik buku pelajaran. Mungkin sedang mengingat kembali apa yang dipelajari mereka kemarin.

Bel berdering. Semua orang kini mengambil posisi sesuai dengan nomor tes masing-masing. Aku duduk di barisan kedua dari belakang. Saf kedua dari kanan. Guru pengawas yang didatangkan dari sekolah lain mulai membagikan soal tes hari ini.

Jantungku berdegub kencang. Berharap apa yang telah kupelajari selama satu minggu terakhir bersama nee-chan bisa membantuku melewati ujian ini.

Guru pengawas kini berdiri di depan kelas. Membacakan peraturan dan tata tertib ujian. Rasa sesak memenuhi dadaku. Takut, khawatir, tidak percaya diri. Sampai saat dimana pengawas akhirnya memperbolehkan kami membuka lembar soal.

Kubaca soal-soal itu satu persatu. Mencari soal yang termudah terlebih dahulu untuk menghemat waktu, begitu kata kakak. Perlahan-lahan, nomor demi nomor kuterlusuri.

Perlahan aku mulai bisa tenang dan tersenyum. Terima kasih tuhan, apa yang kupelajari selama ini benar-benar tercantum dalam soal-soal itu. Aku mulai percaya diri dan mengisi jawaban di lembar yang telah disediakan.

Satu setengah jam berlalu. Lembar jawaban sudah kuisi penuh. Aku memanfaatkan waktu yang tersisa untuk mengecek kembali jawabanku.

Lega rasanya, delapan puluh persen jawabanku sangat kuyakini sebagai jawaban yang benar. Aku mulai tenang.

Hari demi hari kulalui menghadapi ujian tersebut. Hingga hari ini. Hari ujian terakhir.  
Kulihat raut wajah teman-teman sekelasku. Ada yang tenang, panik, sedih, bahagia, perasaan mereka tercermin jelas.

Bunyi bel membangunkanku dari lamunan. Kertas lembar jawaban terakhir sudah diambil oleh guru pengawas hari itu. Sekarang hanya tuhan yang bisa menentukan nasibku. Yang penting aku sudah berusaha maksimal, begitu pikirku.

Aku dan teman-temanku bersorak. Merayakan berakhirnya ujian kelulusan ini. Walaupun tidak dapat dipungkiri ada beberapa yang masih terlihat muram. Mungkin dia tidak percaya diri dengan apa yang telah dikerjakannya.

Aku duduk bersandar dibawah pohon beringin tua di halaman sekolahku. Menikmati saat-saat terakhirku berada di sekolah ini. Teringat jelas semua kenanganku selama aku bersekolah disini. Menjadi anak baru, memiliki teman dan sahabat, kecewa dan jatuh cinta. Kutersenyum dalam lamunanku mengingat itu semua. Tanpa sadar sahabatku telah menghampiriku, Kiba namanya.

"yoo Naruto... gimana ujiannya?" tanya Kiba. Kiba merangkul bahuku.  
"Aman ... lumayan percaya diri lah aku... walaupun gak seratus persen..." kataku.  
"baguslah... aku juga lumayan pede sih... walaupun beberapa kali hampir ketauan nyontek...hahahah" Kiba tertawa dengan tawanya yang khas.  
Kami berbincang sejenak mengenai masa depan. Kiba berencana melanjutkan kuliah, impiannya adalah untuk dapat diterima di Konoha memang cukup cerdas jika kunilai. Walaupun kadang sifatnya yang 'begajulan' tidak dapat disembunyikan. Sedangkan aku belum memutuskan apa-apa. Antara kuliah atau langsung terjun kedunia kerja.

Kami terdiam beberapa saat, mungkin melamunkan harapan-harapan kami. Tiba-tiba Kiba berbicara.  
"Naruto..." Kiba memulai pembicaraan.  
"yaa..."  
"menurut kamu Shion orangnya gimana?" tanya Kiba. Shion adalah teman sekelas kami sejak kelas satu. Dia adalah perempuan yang cantik. Rambut panjang sebahu berwarna pirang gelap, tubuh tinggi semampai, tipikalnya baik dan ramah, prestasinya juga tak kalah cemerlang. Dan lagi Shion adalah salah satu sahabat karibku juga. Kami sering mengerjakan tugas bersama-sama, bercerita tentang satu sama lain, bercanda, dan tertawa bersama.  
"emang kenapa...?" Aku bertanya balik.  
"haduuh... malah nanya balik... Jawab dulu menurut kamu Shion orangnya gimana?"  
"hmmmm... gimana ya... dia itu orangnya baik, tidak sombong, pinter, supel... tipe cewe idaman cowo-cowo lah pokoknya..., emank kenapa tanya tentang dia... heeeee... kamu suka sama dia ya..." aku tertawa.  
"enak aja... mana berani aku suka sama dia..." kata Kiba.  
"kok nggak berani?"  
"ya pasti di tolak lah hahahahah..." Lagi-lagi Kiba tertawa dengan tawanya yang khas.  
"yakin amat bakal di tolak..." Kataku.  
"secara gitu... dia tuh dari kelas satu sukanya sama kamu... Kamunya aja yang ga peka" kata Kiba.  
"ohhh..." kataku. Aku memang tidak tau pasti apakah yang dikatakan Kiba itu benar, atau hanya mengada-ada. Kiba memang jarang membohongiku selama kami berteman.

"kok Cuma Oh... kamu sendiri gimana sama dia... ada rasa ga?" tanya Kiba.  
"sekali pun ada rasa... kamu kan tau prinsipku.. gak akan pacaran selama aku masi minta uang sama orang tuaku..." kataku  
"yeeee... Tapi tetep aja kamu ga jawab pertanyaanku...kamu ada rasa gak sama Shion...?"  
"iya-iya... Ada rasa... kamu mah ada-ada aja yang ditanya..."

"ada rasa kok nggak di omongin ... Saling suka kan nggak mesti pacaran..." kata suara di belakangku, yang aku yakin itu adalah suara Shion.

Aku berbalik kaget mendengar suara itu. Mukaku merah padam melihat Shion yang tersenyum. Entah sejak kapan dia ada dibelakangku. Kiba sialan, rupanya dia menjebakku.  
"haiiss... ngagetin aja kamu ..." Kataku sambil mengelus dada. Shion hanya tertawa.  
"oke... Sampe disini tugasku berakhir... selamat bersenang-senang pangeran dan tuan puteri...hahahahah" Kiba berlari menjauhi kami.  
"Kiba sialan..." umpatku.  
"maaf ya... Aku yang minta tolong sama Kiba untuk tanya itu semua... Soalnya nggak ada waktu lagi. Sebentar lagi kita udah lulus..." kata Shion.  
"haduuhh... malu banget deh... iya-iya nggak apa-apa..." kataku.  
"neee Naruto... kalo udah lulus kamu mau ngapain?" tanya Shion.  
"belom tau... Antara kuliah atau langsung kerja... tapi kalo kuliah aku takut nyusahin kaa-chan dan nee-chan..." kataku.  
"kalau gitu kerja aja... Kalau udah punya penghasilan sendiri kan kita bisa pacaran..." Kata Shion.  
"haah... Ada-ada aja kamu Shion..."kataku  
"ihhh... kenapa kan katanya nggak mau pacaran kalo masih minta uang sama orang tua... kalo udah kerja kan tidak apa-apa" kata Shion sambil tertawa.

Kami berbincang beberapa lama sampai sekolah sudah mulai sepi. Jam ditanganku menunjukkan pukul dua siang.

"nee Naru... anterin ambil tas dong..." kata Shion.  
"emang kamu tinggal dimana?"  
"di kelas..."  
"yeeee... Nanti kalo hilang gimana..."  
"ngak lah... siapa juga yang mau ambil buku-buku bekas..." katanya.

Kuturuti permintaanya. Kami berjalan naik ke kelas kami di lantai tiga. Benar saja, tasnya ada di meja di pojok kelas tempat Shion biasa duduk.

"nah... itu dia tas kamu... Pulang yuk... sudah sepi nih..."  
"duduk sini sebentar ... aku mau ngomong..." kata Shion pelan.  
"emang ada apa ... kayanya penting banget... ada masalah ya... kalo ada masalah cerita aja, kalo bisa aku bantu pasti aku bantu kok..." Kataku

Kami duduk di bayang-bayang tembok sekolah. Duduk dibangku kelas. Kami berdua duduk bersebelahan, memandang keluar jendela menikmati langit siang itu.  
"Naru... sebenernya aku sudah suka sama kamu sejak kelas dua..." kata Shion.  
"maaf ya Shion... aku sebagai teman dekat kamu sampe nggak tau hal itu... Habis memang aku nggak ada niat pacaran juga..." Kataku.  
"aku kurang menarik ya buat kamu?" tanya Shion.  
"hahaha... bukan gitu... memangnya kamu pikir aku gay yang udah nggak suka sama perempuan?" kataku.  
"terus...?"  
"ya pasti menarik lah... kamu baik, ramah, cantik, pinter, berprestasi lagi... mana ada cowo yang nggak tertarik sama kamu..." kataku.  
"buktinya kamu tidak pernah ngomong suka tuh ke aku..." Kata Shion.  
"karena di dunia ini ada dua orang perempuan yang paling aku sayang..."kataku.  
"jadi kamu udah punya pacar..?" tanya Shion.  
Aku menggeleng.  
"dua orang itu adalah kaa-chan dan nee-chanku..." Kataku."aku tidak mau nyusahin mereka hanya untuk pacaran yang belm tentu ujung-ujungnya sampai nikah. Lagipula kupikir kecil kemungkinan seseorang yang pacaran sejak sekolah bisa langgeng sampai nikah. Seumuran kita kan masih labil."  
"jadi alasannya kamu tidak mau pacaran Cuma itu..., jadi dua tahun ini aku mendam perasaan ke kamu Cuma karena itu?" kata Shion  
Aku mengangguk pelan. Sadar bahwa ucapanku barusan membuatnya kecewa padaku. Tapi apa boleh buat. Kurasa itu yang terbaik untuk kami.

"Naru..." kata Shion.  
"hmm... ada apa Shion?" tanyaku.  
"boleh tidak aku minta sesuatu... kali ini... aja..." pinta Shion.  
"selama aku bisa... Pasti aku kasih..."  
Shion mendekatkan wajahnya padaku. Kurasakan keharumah di tiap hembusan nafasnya. Mungkin dia baru makan permen, pikirku ^^.

Aku memundurkan posisi tubuhku, khawatir bila tanpa sengaja aku mencium bibirnya. Bahaya, pikirku.

"ambil keperawananku Naru..." kata Shion.  
Aku terentak kaget dan jatuh kebelakang karena posisi kursiku yang memang sudah miring.  
"gila kamu Shion..."kataku.  
Shion tak mendengarkan apa yang aku katakan. Shion segera duduk di pahaku dalam posisiku terbaring di lantai. Dibukanya kancing seragamnya satu persatu sampai kancing terakhir.

Aku terdiam, bingung apa yang harus kuperbuat untuk mencegahnya. Shion menyibakkan seragam tanpa melepasnya. Kini terpampang dua payudaranya yang masih terbalut bra.  
"Naru... sekali ini saja... Penuhin permintaanku... aku tidak rela kamu hilang dari hidupku, tanpa aku meninggalkan sesuatu sama kamu..." kata Shion. Diraihnya tanganku dan diletakkan di kedua payudaranya.  
"Naru... kenapa diam saja.

Aku masih terpaku dalam lamunanku. Penisku mulai memberontak. Kurasakan ukuran celanaku semakin menyempit. Di pangkuanku telah duduk seorang perempuan cantik yang rela memberikan kehormatannya padaku.

Aku diam sejenak. Akhirnya kuputuskan untuk mengakhiri semua ini.  
Aku memindahkan tanganku yang berada di payudara Shion menuju kancing bajunya. Perlahan kukaitkan kembali kancing bajunya satu persatu. Shion menitikkan air mata.

"kenapa Naru... Kenapa... kenapa kamu tidak mau nurutin permintaanku... Sekali ini aja Naru..." kata Shion sambil terisak.

Aku bangkit dan duduk di sampingnya. Kupeluk tubuh Shion dengan erat. Shion memelukku, isakan tangisnya kini semakin keras. Kuusap rambut Shion yang tergerai di bahunya.

"Shion... Jangan..." aku berbisik ditelinganya.  
"kehormatanmu tidak pantas kamu berikan ke cowok sepertiku..." kataku.  
"apa yang sudah kita jalanin selama tiga tahun sekolah bareng-bareng sudah merupakan kenangan manis di hidupku." Kataku.  
"lagipula..."  
"lagipula apa Naru..." Tanya Shion yang masih terisak.  
"keperawananmu harusnya kamu berikan kepada suamimu nanti... bukan kepada cowok yang udah tidak perjaka sepertiku..." Kataku.  
Shin terkaget mendengar apa yang kukatakan. Dia melepaskan pelukannya padaku.  
"maksud kamu apa Naru..., kamu udah pernah bercinta sama perempuan lain?" tanya Shion.

Aku terdiam sesaat. Kuceritakan tentang apa yang sudah terjadi dalam hidupku. Mengapa aku melakukan hal itu. Konsekwensi apa saja yang sudah ku ambil, semuanya. Kuceritakan pada Shion tanpa ada yang ditutup-tutupi. Air mata Shion kembali mengalir membasahi kedua pipinya yang halus. Aku tidak berani menyekanya. Sadar bahwa tangan-tanganku yang kotor tidak pantas menyentuh gadis suci seperti Shion.

Shion menyeka air matanya sendiri.  
"oke..., terus kenapa kamu tidak mau ambil keperawananku?" tanya Shion.  
"karena aku sayang sama kamu Shion... aku tidak tega merusak hidupmu, kesucianmu, hanya karena nafsu sesaat. Mungkin sering kamu denger, kucing ga akan pernah nolak kalau diberi ikan. Tapi itu nggak berlaku sama aku. Aku sangat sayang sama kamu, mungkin udah kuanggap seperti saudara. Untuk hari ini aku mohon maaf. Aku tau kamu pasti jijik lihat aku. Tapi, kalo suatu saat kamu butuh bantuanku, aku janji, aku akan selalu ada buat kamu" kataku.

Tiba-tiba saja Shion menciumku. Dipeluknya tubuhku erat. Aku tidak kuasa menolaknya kali ini. Kupeluk erat tubuh Shion. Mungkin beberapa hari lagi kami tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi. Entah, hanya tuhan yang tau.

"kamu laki-laki baik Naru... Aku tidak menyesal menghabiskan waktu dua tahun untuk mencitaimu... first kiss aku sekarang aku titip sama kau. Kuharap kamu tidak menganggap aku cewek murahan..." kata Shion.  
"tidak akan Shion..." kataku.  
Kami tersenyum bersama dan membereskan pakaian kami yang berantakan.  
Kami berjalan berdua menyusuri tangga untuk bergegas pulang. Aku mengantarkan Shion terlebih dahulu kerumahnya. Sepanjang perjalanan, Shion tak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Apakah dia marah padaku. Wajar kalau dia marah, pikirku.

Kuantarkan Shion sampai gerbang rumahnya.  
"hati-hati ya Naru..." Shion melambaikan tangannya padaku. Aku hanya mengangguk dan menarik gas motorku dalam-dalam. Dalam lamunanku aku berjalan pulang.

Sesampainya dirumah Nee-chan sudah menungguku. Dia menyambutku di pintu, kututup pintu rumah dan kupeluk Nee-chan dengan erat. Rindu sekali perasaanku saat ini. Peristiwa di kelas membuat perasaanku kacau balau.

"ada apa Naru...? Ujiannya tidak lancar ya?" tanya Nee-chan.  
"lancar kok... Makasih ya nee-chan sudah bantu aku belajar..." kataku.  
"terus ada apa?" tanya Nee-chan.

Aku menceritakan pada nee-chan tentang apa yang terjadi di sekolah. Nee-chan hanya tersenyum dan sesekali tertawa.  
"ihhhh... Kok malah di ketawain sih ..." Kataku  
"hahahah... gapapa lanjut-lanjut... lagi seru nih nee-chan dengerin ceritanya..." kata nee-chan.  
"nee-chan tidan marah?" tanyaku.  
"ya tidak lah...kamu sudah melakukan hal yang benar kok..." Kata nee-chan.

Syukurlah, tadinya kupikir hubungan kami akan bermasalah karena hal itu. Ternyata nee-chan ini memang sangat pengertian. Rasa sayang dan cintaku padanya kini jauh melebihi sebelumnya.

"terus kapan pengumuman kelulusannya..?" tanya Nee-chan.  
"senin depan Ruko-nee... nanti list nama siswa yang lulus ditempel di mading..."kataku.  
"nee-chan doain semoga nilai kamu bagus ya... nee-chan bangga punya kekasih kaya kamu..."  
Kamipun kembali berpelukan. Nee-chan mendekap erat wajahku di dadanya. Kusingkap kimononya dan mulai kujilat payudaranya. Nee-chan mendesah ketika aku mengeksplorasi payudara dan lehernya. Kujilat gundukan payudaranya, namun kubiarkan putingnya, agar nee-chan penasaran pikirku ^^. Ku jilat lehernya sampai telinganya. Nee-chan mengeliang menahan kenikmatan ketika aku menghujaninya dengan jilatanku. Kujilat sekitar puting Nee-chan yang kemerahan. Nee-chan mendesah.

"Sssshhh.. Naru... Di hisep juga dong..." Pinta Nee-chan.  
"pengen banget ya ..." Godaku.  
"Ihh... Dasar kamu..." Nee-chan mencubit pipiku.

Kulucuti kimono yang menempel di tubuh Nee-chan hingga kini tak sehelai benang pun menutupi tubuhnya yang menawan. Kulepaskan juga seragam sekolahku yang sudah penuh dengan keringat.

Belakangan ini aku cukup sering menonton video porno yang kuunduh dari internet bersama Nee-chan. Banyak juga adegan foreplay yang belum pernah kami lakukan sebelumnya. Hari ini aku akan mencobanya, pikirku.

Nee-chan yang kini terbaring di sofa, tampak sudah siap menerima jurus baruku. Diacungkan jari telunjuknya dan digerakkan maju mundur. Seakan menantangku untuk segera melancarkan aksiku.

Tanpa menunggu lama langsung kuserang payudaranya. Kujilat seluruh payuaranya, lagi-lagi kusisakan putingnya untuk saat terakhir. Perlahan jilatanku mulai menjalar. Ketiak Nee-chan tak luput dari jilatanku. Perlahan kujilat seluruh lengan Nee-chan sampai ke jarinya. Kumasukkan jari Nee-chan kedalam mulutku dan kuhisap pelan.

"hihihi... Geli Naru... Ayo dong cepat masukin... nee-chan udah gak tahan..." kata Nee-chan.  
Nee-chan mendesah dan sesekali tertawa kecil. Tampaknya foreplay yang kupelajari benar-benar membawa kenikmatan tersendiri bagi nee-chan.

Tak sampai disitu, kini leher Nee-chan menjadi objek eksplorasiku. Kujilat lehernya hingga ke belakang telinganya.

"Naruu... Ahh...Ahhh... sudah Naru... Nee-chan ngak kuat... masukin aja Naru" kata nee-chan.  
Haha... ini belum apa-apa, pikirku. Kuhisap kuat leher nee-chan seperti vampir yang menghisap darah korbannya. Nee-chan mengeliang kuat, kulit lehernya memerah akibat hisapan dariku.

"Ahhh... Naru... enak banget Naru... "ceracaunya.  
Penisku menegang dengan keras. Aku sendiripun sudah tidak sabar untuk menghujamkan penisku kedalam vaginanya. Namun kutahan hasrat itu.

Rangsanganku kini beralih ke perutnya. Kujilat pusar Nee-chan, otot perutnya menegang menahan sensasi geli yang kuberikan. Perlahan-lahan aku turun ke pahanya. Kujilat paha Nee-chan dan daerah sekeliling vaginanya. Seperti tadi, kubiarkan lubang vagina dan klitorisnya tak menerima rangsangan.

"Naruu... ayo dong... kapan dimasukinnya... Nee-chan udah ga tahan... Ahhh..." kata Nee-chan.  
Aku tersenyum saja mendengarkan ceracau dan desahannya.

Setelah cukup lama aku merangsang pahanya, kini kujilat klitorisnya. Hanya satu kali kujilat klitorisnya, Nee-chan langsung menegang. Diraihnya kepalaku seakan tidak ingin aku berpindah dari titik itu.

Tapi memang begitu rencanaku. Setelah aku menjilat klitorisnya satu kali, aku berpindah menjilat liang vaginanya yang sudah basah oleh cairan kenikmatan.

"Naru... Kok Cuma satu kali sih... Lagi dong..." pinta Nee-chan.  
Aku cuek saja mendengar permintaanya. Tetap kujilat lubang vaginanya dan sesekali kumasukkan lidahku.

"Ohhh... Ahhhh... Ahh... terus Naruu..." pinta Nee-chan. Kini kedua tangan Nee-chan sedang meremas payudaranya sendiri. memilin-milin putingnya yang sedari tadi tak kusentuh.

Kujilat panjang tubuh Nee-chan dengan lidahku. Mulai dari liang vagina, melewati klitorisnya, pusarnya, belahan dadanya, lehernya, dagunya, sampai ke bibirnya.

"sudah pengen banget ya nee-chan?" tanyaku sambil tersenyum.  
"iyaahh... Ayo masukin aja Naruu... nee-chan sudah gak tahan" Kata Nee-chan.

Nee-chan melumat bibirku. Lidah kami beradu saling bertautan.  
Kuarahkan penisku ke liang vaginanya dan kumasukkan perlahan. Senti demi senti kumasukkan penisku. Pelan sekali, nafas Nee-chan mulai memburu. Setelah seluruh penisku sudah tenggelam di liang vaginanya, kutarik kembali. Lagi-lagi dengan perlahan.

"Ahhhh... Naru... Jangan siksa nee-chan Naru... ayo gerakin yang cepat..." kata Nee-chan.  
Aku hanya tersenyum. Perlahan-lahan, lebih tepatnya sangat perlahan mulai kunaikkan tempo gerakanku.

"Ahhh... Ahhh... Terus Naruuh... Ahhhh... Lagi... Lebih cepat..." Nee-chan mendesah.  
Kuhujamkan penisku ke dalam vaginanya. Kali ini dengan sangat cepat.

"ahhhh... Ahhhh...Ohhh... Terus Naruuhh... Ahhh..."  
Vagina Nee-chan mulai berdenyut. Penisku yang merasakan itu pun ikut berdenyut.

Gawat, masa sih aku sudah mau orgasme, pikirku. Padahal baru lima menit kami berhubungan sex tetapi kenikmatannya sungguh menghipnotis diriku.

"Ohh... Naru... Ahhh... Ahh... Nee-chan... Mau keluar... Ahhh...!" Pekik Nee-chan.  
Denyutan vaginanya kurasakan mulai menguat. Aku pun tak kuasa menahan spermaku yang sudah berada di ujung penisku, siap menghambur keluar.

"Ahhhhhhh... Ahhhhhhhh..." Nee-chan mendesah panjang merasakan denyutan pada panisku.  
"Ahhhhhhh...nee-chan... kel...luar... Ahhh..." cairan kenikmatan menyembur dari vaginanya membasahi penisku.

Lubang vagina yang semakin licin memudahkanku menaikkan kecepatan hujamanku.  
"Ahhhh... Ahhh... nee-chaanhh...aku juga... keluar... Ahhh..."

 **(sfx : Crooottttt... Crottttt...Crooott..)**

Spermaku tumpah kedalam vaginanya. Banyak sekali kurasakan. Tak seperti biasanya.  
Aku terkulai lemas dalam pelukan nee-chan.  
"kok tumben sebentar Naru..."tanya Nee-chan.  
"habis nee-chan cepet banget keluarnya...aku kan juga jadi ikutan tuh..."  
"hihihi... habis enak banget sih... punya nee-chan udah penasaran, jadi gitu deh... kebanyakan dirangsang mainnya jadi sebentar." Kata Nee-chan.  
"enakan mana ... Yang sekarang atau yang kemarin-kemarin?" tanyaku.  
"enakan yang sekarang... "kata Nee-chan.  
"tapi kan Cuma sebentar..."kataku.  
"beneran... enakan yang sekarang... besok-besok kita foreplaynya kaya gini lagi ya..."kata Nee-chan.  
"siiip..." Kataku.

Aku masih terkulai dalam dekapan Nee-chan. Penisku yang masih sedikit menegang kubiarkan tetap menancap divaginanya.

Sore pun menjelang. Langit kini berwarna kemerahan. Kudengar deru mesin mobil kaa-chan yang sudah sampai di depan gerbang. Segera kukenakan pakaian dan kubukakan pintu gerbang agar mobil mama bisa masuk.

Kugandeng mama masuk kedalam rumah menghampiri Nee-chan yang masih telanjang di sofa.

"ehh... Ada yang baru bersenang-senang ya..." kata kaa-chan.  
Nee-chan merangkul kaa-chan dan mencium bibirnya.  
"Naru sekarang hebat banget mah... Ruko Cuma tahan lima menit loh tadi..." kata Nee-chan.  
"masa sih..."  
Aku memeluk kaa-chan dari belakang dan mulai melucuti pakaian mama.  
"yuk mah kita main bertiga..." Kataku.

Aku mengulangi permainanku dengan Nee-chan, namun kini dengan kaa-chan sebagai lawan mainku. Kuperlakukan kaa-chan seperti tadi aku memperlakukan Nee-chan. Nee-chan merangsang tubuh bagian atas, dan aku merangsang tubuh bagian bawah.

"Naru... Masukin Naru... Ayoo... kaa-chan udah gak tahan lagi Naru..."  
Ketika kaa-chan sudah memohon-mohon untuk segera dimasukkan oleh penisku, baru aku melancarkan aksiku.

Kuhujamkan penisku ke vagina kaa-chan dengan irama yang cepat.  
"Ahhh... Ahhh... Naru... Terus... nikmat banget Naruu... Ahh..." Ceracaunya.  
Seperti nee-chan, tak sampai lima menit vagina kaa-chan mulai berdenyut.  
"Ahhhhhhh... Ahhhhhhhh... Naruu... kaa-chan sudah mau ...keluar..." katanya  
Kupercepat gerakanku. Kurasakan spermaku juga sudah berontak ingin membasahi vagina Kaa-chan.  
"Ahhhh... Naruuhh...Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..."kaa-chan mendesah panjang.  
"Ahhhhhh... kaa-chaaaanh... Ahhhh..." Aku pun mencapai orgasme bersamaan dengan kaa-chan.

 **(sfx : Crooooottt... Croootttt...Crrrooooott...)**

Spermaku tumpah di rahim kaa-chan. kenikmatan sex hari ini sungguh tiada tara. Kaa-chan masih terengah-engah mengatur nafasnya.

"haaaahhh... Capek kaa-chan.. jangan minta tambah dulu ya..." Kataku.  
Aku merebahkan diriku disofa, mengatur nafas dan mengumpulkan tenagaku. kaa-chan tersenyum mendengar ucapanku.  
"anak kaa-chan makin lama makin hebat deh..."kata kaa-chan.  
"keseringan nonton vidio pornro sama aku kaa-chan..." Kata nee-chan.  
Aku hanya tersenyum saja. Kupejamkan mata menikmati posisi dudukku yang kurasa sangat nyaman.

Kaa-chan dan nee-chan kini bangkit menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Mereka mengajakku, tapi aku masih terlalu lelah untuk berdiri dan kuputuskan untuk berdiam diri di sofa sementara waktu.

Banyak hal baru yang terjadi dalam hidupku belakangan ini. Setelah apa yang terjadi antara aku dengan Shion, aku kini bisa lebih memahami arti kesucian wanita. Aku merasa beruntung mendapatkan kehormatan untuk memperoleh keperawanan Naruko nee-chan. Namun dibenakku masih tersisa tanda tanya besar. Apakah hubungan incest ini akan berlangsung sampai akhir hayatku.

Beberapa hari berlalu. Hari ini adalah hari senin, hari dimana kelulusan para siswa akan diumumkan.  
Pukul setengah delapan pagi aku tiba di sekolahku. Kuparkirkan motorku di baris kedua lahan parkir sekolah.

Dari kejauhan kupandangi Shion berlari ke arahku. Payudaranya melompat-lompat seiring dengan langkah kakinya. Terbesit ingatanku tentang apa yang terjadi di kelas beberapa hari yang lalu, ketika aku memegang kedua payudara itu. Arrghhh... Kenapa aku berpikiran kotor, pikirku. Kutepis jauh-jauh bayangan nakal itu.

"Naruto... Kamu lulus Naru..." kata Shion berteriak.  
"ahh... Yang benar... hore..." kataku.  
Shion berlari dan memelukku. Teman-teman sekolahku memandangi kami, seakan ingin meledekku. Perduli setan, pikirku. Shion menarik tanganku menuju mading yang dikerumuni banyak siswa.

Kutelusuri baris demi baris, angka demi angka, nama demi nama. Kupicingkan mataku untuk melihatnya dengan sesama. Dan akhirnya kutemukan namaku terpampang di mading.

Dalam hati aku bersyukur kepada tuhan.  
Terimakasih tuhan, engkau telah memberikanku anugrah berupa kelulusan.

"selamat ya naru... kamu lulus..." Kata shion.  
"iya... Kamu juga lulus tuh... Selamat ya..." aku menjabat tangan Shion.

(sfx : "Ciiiiiiyeeeeeeeeeeeeeee...)

Teman-temanku menyoraki kami. Shion hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.  
Aku sampai tak bisa berkata apa-apa saat itu.

Seusai melihat pengumuman, aku memisahkan diri dari teman-temanku. Shion kini telah bergabung dengan teman-temannya sesama perempuan. Aku berjalan sendiri menuju ruangan Mikoto sensei. Aku ingin menemuinya. Mengucapkan terimakasih atas bimbingannya padaku selama ini.

Kuketuk pintu ruangan itu namun tidak ada jawaban. Tampaknya dia sedang tidak ada di ruangannya. Apakah dia tidak masuk sekolah hari ini, tanyaku dalam hati. Tiba-tiba seseorang menghampiriku.

"mencari Mikoto sensei ya?" dia adalah penjaga perpustakaan. Murayama sensei namanya, berumur 45 tahun. Ia sangat akrab denganku, mungkin karena aku sering mengunjunginya di perpustakaan.  
"iya sensei.. Sensei liat?" tanyaku  
"ada di perpus, lagi baca novel" katanya.  
"sendirian?"  
"iya... sensei lain kan sudah pada pulang..., sensei sendiri juga sudah mau pulang nih..." katanya.  
"lho.. terus nanti perpus siapa yang kunci?" tanyaku.  
"katanya nanti Mikoto sensei yang kunci... Sensei titip ke dia, karena Sensei ada urusan..."  
"ohh... makasih sensei, saya ke perpus dulu..."  
"ya sudah, kamu temani ya... Kasihan Mikoto sensei sendirian.." katanya.

Aku berjalan menuju perpustakaan, ruangan itu berada di sudut lahan sekolahku. Jarang sekali ada murid yang datang kesana, kecuali mendapatkan tugas mencari materi.

Pintu ruangan perpustakaan terbuka. Kulihat lampu menyala dari dalam.  
Aku melangkahkan kaki masuk ke dalam dan kulihat Mikoto sensei sedang duduk di meja panjang membaca novel.

"sibuk ya sensei...?"tanyaku.  
"ehh... kamu tau darimana sensei di sini?, ayo sini temenin sensei" kata Mikoto sensei.

Aku berjalan ke arahnya. Saat itu masih ada petugas kebersihan yang sedang mengepel lantai.  
"ada apa?" tanya Mikoto sensei.  
"saya mau ucapin terimakasih sama sensei, selama ini sudah ngasih bimbingan ke saya..." kataku.  
"itu kan sudah kewajiban sensei..." katanya.  
Kami berbicara lumayan lama sampai petugas kebersihan selesai membersihkan lantai. Ia keluar dari ruangan itu.  
"saya duluan ya... mau ngepel laboratorium dulu..."  
"iya... nanti perpus biar saya yang kunci..." kata Mikoto sensei sambil menunjukkan kunci perpus yang dipegangnya.

Satu menit berselang, Mikoto sensei menyerahkan kunci perpus padaku.  
"kok dikasih saya sensei?"tanyaku.  
"kamu kunci sana..." Perintahnya.  
"ihh kok pake di konci sih... saya tidak akan kabur kok..." Kataku.  
"biar tidak ada yang ganggu..."  
haaduuh... Pikirku. Apa yang mau dilakukanya terhadapku.  
Aku segera mengunci pintu perpus.  
"ada yang mau di omongin ya sensei?"  
"sensei mau minta tolong... Ayo sini..." Mikoto sensei menarik tanganku menuju rak buku di pojok ruangan.  
"minta tolong apa nih..." tanyaku.

Mikoto sensei tidak menjawab dan segera melepaskan kancing bajunya satu persatu.  
"huuuaduuhhh... sensei mau ngapain?" kataku.  
"tolongin sensei Naruu... sensei udah seminggu lebih tidak main sama adik sensei... stress ujian katanya.."  
"eeee... ahh sensei becanda aja nih..."

Mikoto sensei menanggalkan bajunya serta roknya. Dia membuka kait bra dan menurunkan celana dalamnya. Mikoto sensei kini telah dalam keadaan bugil sempurna. Saat itulah aku tau bahwa dia memang tidak sedang bercanda.

Mikoto sensei mendekatiku dan meremas penisku yang sudah menegang dari balik celanaku.  
"Ihhh... hehe... sensei serius ?" tanyaku.  
Mikoto sensei tidak menjawab. Dia membuka celana dan bajuku. Pakaianku dilucutinya hingga aku benar-benar bugil.

Mikoto sensei bersimpun di depanku dan mulai mengulum batang penisku yang mengeras.  
"Ahhh... aduh sensei... geli sensei..."  
"hihihi... sudah tidak bisa menolak kan sekarang?" katanya.  
"aduh sensei... saya ga kuat nih..." kataku.

Kudorong Mikoto sensei yang sedang mengulum penisku. Kini mikoto sensei merebah dan terlentang.  
Kulumat bibir Mikoto sensei dan kuremas payudaranya.

"Mmmmmm... Ahh... mm..." begitu gumamnya dalam kulumanku.  
Kumainkan putingnya dengan jari tanganku. Mikoto sensei menggeliat. Diraihnya batang penisku dan mulai di kocoknya. Ohh... lembut sekali tangannya. Baru kali ini penisku disentuh oleh orang lain selain kaa-chan dan nee-chan. Sensasinya sungguh berbeda karena baru kali ini aku akan berhubungan sex dengan mikoto sensei.

Lumatanku di bibirnya kini mulai menjalar ke bawah. Mikoto sensei melepaskan kocokannya dari penisku karena tidak dapat lagi di raihnya. Mikoto sensei menjambak rambutku ketika aku bermain dengan putingnya. Kujilat, kukulum, dan kugigit sembari meremas payudaranya dengan tanganku.

"Ahhhh...Ssshhh... nikmat naru...terus..." ceracaunya.  
"sensei sexy banget..."kataku merayunya.

Ukuran payudara Mikoto sensei terbilang besar, tubuhnya ramping namun tak setinggi tubuh Nee-chan.  
Kuraba vaginanya yang cuma ditumbuhi bulu-bulu halus dan kumainkan klitorisnya dengan jariku.

 **Crekkk...Crekkkkk...**

Handle pintu berbunyi. Tampak ada yang mencoba membukanya dari luar.  
Jantungku berdegub kencang. Mikoto sensei mendekap mulutku agar aku tidak bersuara.

Terdengar langkah kaki seseorang menjauh dari pintu. Tampaknya tadi penjaga sekolah yang mengecek apakah perpus sudah di kunci atau belum.

"hufff... hampir aja..." kataku.  
Mikoto sensei tersenyum.  
"ayo Naru... lanjutin lagi... Lagi enak nih..." kata Mikoto sensei.  
"coba kalo ketahuan... Bisa bisa kelulusanku di batalin sensei..." kataku. Mikoto sensei tertawa.

Aku kembali mengeksplorasi payudaranya. Kujilat kedua belah payudara itu, tak satu titikpun terlewat.  
"Ngggg... Sssshhh... enak Naru..." ceracaunya.  
Rangsanganku kini turun ke perutnya, kujilat-jilat pusarnya. Mikoto sensei menegang.

"Ahhh... Ssssshhh... turun lagi Naru..." pintanya.  
Perlahan aku turun keselangkangannya. Kujilat kedua pahanya di bagian dalam. Mikoto sensei mengcengkeram kepalaku seolah tak ingin aku menyudahi permainan itu. Perlahan rangsanganku mendekati vaginanya.

"Ahhhhh... cepet Naru... sensei sudah tidak tahan lagi..." Kata Mikoto sensei.  
Ku jilat lubang vaginanya. Mikoto sensei kembali menggeliat liar. Kumasukkan lidahku dan kumainkan dalam vaginanya.

"Ohhh... Ahhhhh... Ahhh... Sssshhh... terus Naru..."  
Kumasukkan jari tengah dan jari manisku ke dalam vaginanya dan kujilat klitorisnya.  
"Ohhhh..." Mikoto sensei melenguh panjang.  
Kukocokkan jariku dengan tempo yang cepat. Mikoto sensei semakin menggila. Gerakannya semakin liar. Ia mendorong pingggulnya maju mundur. Seakan ingin aku memasukkan jariku lebih dalam.

Aku sudah tidak bisa menahan hasratku. Penisku yang menegang mulai terasa sakit menyaksikan tubuh wanita cantik ini menggeliat liar di hadapannya.

"ayo Naru... Masukin sekarang..." katanya.  
Tanpa berlama-lama langsung kutancapkan seluruh penisku ke dalam vaginanya. Penisku tenggelam sepenuhnya kedalam lubang kenikmatan itu. Kugerakkan dengan tempo yang cepat.

"Ahhh... Ahhh... Punya... kamu... besar... bang...nget... naru... Ahh... Ahhh... enak..." Ceracaunya.  
Aku semakin bersemangat melanjutkan aksiku. Tubuh sexy Mikoto sensei begitu menantang. Membuat birahiku memuncak.

Vagina Mikoto sensei berdenyut. Padahal baru dua menit kami bermain. Tampaknya Mikoto sensei yang terlihat liar dan haus sex ternyata gampang terpuaskan. Aku menghujamkan penisku dengan dalam dan cepat.

"Ahhhhh... Ahhhhhhhhhhh... Naruu... Ahhh..." mikoto sensei melenguh panjang.  
Ia telah menggapai orgasmenya. Sial, padahal aku belum apa-apa.

Mikoto sensei terkulai lemas, menikmati sisa-sisa orgasmenya. Penisku belum aku cabut dari vaginanya dan kurasakan cengkeraman vaginanya pada penisku mulai mengendur.  
"yah... Masa udahan sensei... Belum keluar nih..."kataku.

"hehe... Maaf ya... habis udah beberapa hari gak main... jadi kebawa nafsu..." Kata Mikoto sensei.  
"kamu sudah pernah main anal sex belum ?" tanya Mikoto sensei.  
Aku menggelengkan kepala.  
Mikoto sensei mengubah posisi, kini ia berlutut membelakangiku dalam posisi doggy style.  
"masukin ke pantat sensei Naru..." Pintanya.  
Aku mendorong penisku memasuki duburnya. Sulit sekali, pikirku. Benar-benar sempit. Perlahan-lahan penisku menerobos masuk ke dalam lubang anal Mikoto sensei.

"Asssssshhh... Sempit banget sensei...enak..."kataku.  
Langsung saja kugerakkan penisku maju mundur di dalam anusnya. Sensasinya sungguh berbeda dengan vagina. Rasa jijik bercampur dengan nafsu yang membara, melahirkan sensasi yang tidak dapat diungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Mikoto sensei memainkan klitorisnya dengan tangan menikmati sisa orgasme yang tadi ia rasakan.

Himpitan anus Mikoto sensei yang sempit meremas batang penisku. Penisku mulai berdenyut.  
"Ssssshhhh... Nikmat banget pantat ibu... Sempit... Ahhh..."  
Kupercepat kocokanku untuk mengejar kenikmatan. Denyutan di penisku semakin kuat kurasakan.  
"Aaaaahhhhh... Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..."

 **(sfx : Croooottt...Croootttt...)**

Spermaku tumpah di anusnya. Ohh... Nikmat sekali. Kucabut penisku dari duburnya dan spermaku meleleh keluar.

Mikoto sensei membersihkan sisa spermaku dengan tisu. Kami kembali berpakaian dan bersiap untuk pulang.  
"sekali lagi terimakasih ya sensei... Untuk semuanya..."kataku.  
"iya Naru... sensei juga ucapin terimakasih banyak sudah mau nolongin sensei..." katanya.  
Mikoto sensei mengecup bibirku dan kami bergegas pulang.

Beberapa hari berlalu. Tibalah saat pembagian ijazah. Hatiku berdebar, ingin melihat nilai-nilai yang sudah kuperjuangkan selama tiga tahun aku bersekolah. Aku datang ke sekolah bersama Kaa-chan, ketika namaku dipanggil aku dan kaa-chan maju ke depan kelas. Wali kelasku menyerahkan ijazah kepadaku. Senang sekali saat itu. Kulihat Shion yang duduk di barisan belakang bersama kaa-channya mengacungkan jempol padaku.

Nilai-nilaiku cukup bagus. Dengan rata-rata nilai delapan koma dua aku cukup optimis dapat diterima di Universitas Konoha jika aku melanjutkan kuliah nanti.

Sesampainya di rumah Nee-chan memelukku, mengucapkan selamat atas kelulusanku. Kami bertiga berbincang diruang tengah sambil menonton TV. Dari tasnya kaa-chan mengeluarkan tiga tiket pesawat menuju Pulau Nami di Korea selatan. Hadiah kelulusan katanya.

Senang sekali kami sekeluarga akan berlibur selama tiga hari di pulau Nami. Bagiku tidak ada yang lebih menyenangkan dibanding menghabiskan waktu bersama Kaa-chan dan Nee-chan.

Tak bisa di pungkiri, hari kelulusanku dari sekolah adalah pengalaman hidup yang tak mungkin kulupakan.  
Selamanya...

 **V**

 **VV**

 **VVV**

 **VVVV**

 **VVVVV**

 **VVVVVV**

 **VVVVV**

 **VVVV**

 **VVV**

 **VV**

 **V**

 **T.B.C**

 **Megatron21**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto punya om kishi**

 **Genre :romance/family/drama**

 **WARNING** **:FULL LEMON(di setiap chap),**

 **INCEST,MILF,THRTHREESOME,BAHASA VULGAR**

 **PAIR:NARU/KUSHI/RUKO**

 **DLDR**

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 5**

 **Naruto POV**

Dua bulan berselang setelah hari kelulusanku. Beberapa hari berlibur Pulau Nami bersama Kaa-san dan Nee-chan cukup membuat pikiranku yang semerawut kembali jernih.  
Kini setelah aku lulus dari SMA, aku memutuskan untuk menunda dahulu kuliahku. Disamping tidak ingin merepotkan kaa-san, aku juga ingin menjajal kemampuanku di dunia kerja. Namun sayangnya sampai saat ini aku belum juga memiliki pekerjaan. Mungkin karena titleku yang hanya sebatas SMA membuat perusahaan yang kudatangi menolakku. Rata-rata yang mereka inginkan adalah minimal lulusan D3. Jadi aku harus apa, pikirku. Apa aku harus menyerah sekarang? Ooohhh.. tidak bisa.  
Aku menyalakan komputer diruang tengah. Komputer yang sehari-hari digunakan nee-chan untuk berbisnis. Belakangan ini nee-chan mulai sibuk dengan kuliahnya yang sekarang sudah menginjak tahun terakhir. Sebenarnya dia memintaku untuk menjalankan bisnisya sementara. Tapi apa daya, aku kan tidak mengerti apa-apa tentang mode busana perempuan.  
Aku berselancar di dunia maya, dengan bermodal keyword 'peluang usaha' kumasuki satu demi satu website yang tertera di halaman itu. Rata-rata isinya adalah peluang bisnis online yang bisa dikerjakan dirumah. Tapi bisnis online dalam hal apa? Kebanyakan mereka memasang iklan layanan, atau produk yang mereka buat sendiri. Berjam-jam aku tetap terpaku pada layar monitor berbentuk persegi panjang itu.  
Pinggangku mulai pegal, mungkin karena aku jarang berolahraga, pikirku.  
Aku beranjak dari komputer itu. Berjalan menuju teras dan duduk disana. Memandangi langit sore itu, awan berarak yang melayang perlahan.

 **(sfx : Criiinngg...)**

Bunyi notifikasi pesan terdengar dari handphoneku.  
Kuraih handphoneku dari saku celana, benar saja ada sms. Kulihat itu dari Kiba, teman sekelasku semasa SMA.

'lagi dimana ...?' tanyanya.  
'lagi drumah.. knapa?' aku membalas.  
'ikut yuk.. Aku mau ngumpul sama temen-temen club motor..' katanya.  
'baiklah..., jemput ya...'

Setengah jam berlalu. Kiba datang dengan motornya. Aku segera memanaskan motor dan bersiap berangkat. Kususuri jalan mengikuti kemana roda motor Kiba bergulir. Lampu-lampu jalan yang temaram, kerumunan orang-orang yang hilir mudik di trotoar, perlahan pemandangan itu mulai mengusir rasa penatku. Tak lama kami sampai ditempat yang dituju. Kulihat puluhan motor berjajar disana dengan motif, gaya, warna, dan model yang berbeda-beda.  
Aku dan Kiba memarkir motor kami. Kiba berjalan menuju kerumunan orang-orang disana, aku mengikutinya dari belakang sambil mengamati, keren sekali motor-motor mereka, pikirku.

"yoo... baru sampai kamu Kiba..." sapa salah seorang laki-laki disana.  
Kiba dan laki-laki itu bersalaman dengan gaya khas mereka.  
"minna, kenalin temanku... Naruto namanya..." kata Kiba sambil menepuk bahuku.  
"salam kenal...kenalin Naruto.." sapaku.  
"Shino... salam kenal..., ayo gabung aja... santai saja, kita semua kawan disini..." kata laki-laki itu yang kini kuketahui namanya.  
"di sini semua motornya custom ya ?" tanyaku sambil mengamati motor di sebelahku.  
"ya... Kalo di klub kita, motor apapun boleh gabung... standar atau sudah custom gak penting..., tapi rata-rata disini sih udah custom semua... motor kamu yg mana?" tanya Shino.  
"tuh... Masi standaran kok.." aku menunjuk motorku yang kuparkir. Yamaha R25 berwana merah tua yang kustandarkan diujung motor-motor lain.  
"wooow... Ini kalo di custom bahaya juga nih motor..." Komentarnya.  
"memang biaya untuk custom sampai jadi kaya begini kira-kira habis berapa?" tanyaku sambil menunjuk motor di sebelahku.  
"tergantung... mahal murahnya tergantung dimana kita nyari barang dan bisa-bisanya kita nawar. Kalo yang ini untuk bodynya aja habis sekitar enam juta..." katanya. **(A/n: gak tau kurs yen :v)**  
Mataku terbelalak. Hanya untuk body? Pikirku. Padahal body standar yang original saja hanya berkisar antara tiga sampai tiga setengah juta.  
"gila mahal banget..."kataku.  
"iya soalnya custom bikin model sendiri, jadi Cuma satu-satunya. Limited edition." Katanya.  
"memang gak bisa bikin sendiri ?" tanyaku.  
"bisa aja... tapi prosesnya lama, dan kebanyakan dari kita kan kerja semua.. jadi gak ada waktu untuk modif motor..."  
"ohhhh..." aku bergumam sambil tetap mengamati motor disampingku.

Cukup lama aku berada di sana. Dalam perjalanan pulang aku mendapatkan ide bisnis yang cemerlang. Sesampainya dirumah, Nee-chan sedang duduk di depan komputernya.

"Nee-chan pinjem komputernya bentar boleh gak?" pintaku. "sebentar ya..." jawabnya.

Aku duduk di bangku yang sedang diduduki Nee-chan dan memeluknya dari belakang. Bangku itu terlalu sempit untuk kami duduki berdua, sehingga Nee-chan mengangkat pantatnya dan duduk dipangkuanku.  
"nee-chan habis mandi ya... wangi banget.." kataku.  
"iya... hehe..." Jawabnya.  
Aku mulai meremas pelan payudara Nee-chan dari luar handuk kimono yang ia kenakan. Himpitan pantat Naruko pada penisku mulai membuat penisku mengeras.  
"cepet amat tegangnya Naru..." kata nee-chan.  
"habis nee-chan wangi banget... aromanya bikin terangsang aja sih..." Kataku.  
Naruko berbalik menghadap ke arahku. Dia melepaskan bajuku satu persatu, hingga aku kini telanjang bulat.

Naruko membuka handuk kimono yang dikenakannya. Dan duduk di pangkuanku sambil menggerakkan pantatnya. Kami berdua kini sudah telanjang sepenuhnya. Gesekan pantat Naruko di penisku membuatnya makin mengeras.  
Aku masih meremas-remas pelan payudara Naruko sambil menjilati punggung, pundak, dan tengkuknya.  
"Kaa-chan mana ?"tanyaku.  
"Sssshhh... Ahh... Di atas... lagi mandi sepertinya.." dia mendesah di sela kata-katanya.  
Naruko tetap menggoyangkan pinggul dan pantatnya selagi jemari tangannya menari di atas keyboard komputer.

Tangan kananku kuturunkan ke selangkangannya. Kuusap lembut klitorisnya.  
Gerakannya mulai berubah liar. Kini ia sudah tidak dapat berkonsentrasi lagi pada keyboard.  
"Ssssshhh... Ahh... Ahhh... enak banget Naru...". desahnya.  
Naruko mengarahkan cursor mouse ke sebuah folder dan dibukanya folderitu. Folder berisi film-film panas yang biasa kami tonton berdua. Naruko memainkan satu buah film yang bercerita tentang dokter wanita yang berhubungan sex dengan pasiennya di kamar rumah sakit.

Naruko setengah berbalik. Ia merangkulkan sebelah tangannya ke leherku. Ia melumat bibirku tanpa menghentikan gerakannya. Kubalas ciumannya sambil tetap menggerakkan tanganku pada klitorisnya.  
Ciumanku perlahan menuruni wajahnya, kujilat leher Naruko.  
"Aaacchh... Sssssshhh..." ia mendesah sambil menjambak rambutku.  
Permainan di video yang diputar Naruko mulai memanas, dokter dan susternya kini mengoral pasien tersebut.  
Naruko meraih penisku dan menjepitnya diantara kedua pahanya.  
Foreplay kami makin memanas. Lelaki di film itu mulai memasukkan penisnya ke vagina sang dokter. Naruko menggerakkan penisku diselangkangannya.  
Kupilin puting Naruko dan ia mulai merintih.  
"Ahhhh...Uhhhh.. Naruuu... ayo masukin Naruuu... Nee-chan sudah gak tahan...Shhh..."  
Naruko membalikkan badan dan menghadap ke arahku. Dibimbingnya penisku menuju lubang vaginanya yang kini sudah basah. Ia menghujamkan penisku masuk ke vaginanya dalam sekali tekan. Penisku kini sudah masuk seluruhnya ke dalam lubang kenikmatan itu.  
"Aaaahhhhhhh..." pekiknya ketika penisku menerobos lubang vagina yang sempit itu.  
Naruko dan aku memang sudah sering melakukan hubungan sex. Hampir tiap hari selama delapan bulan terakhir. Namun kurasakan lubang vaginanya tidak banyak mengalami perubahan sejak kuambil keperawanannya dulu. Tetap sempit dan nikmat.  
Naruko merangkul leherku. Mendekatkan wajahku pada puting payudaranya.  
Kugigit pelan puting Naruko dan kuhisap dengan kuat.  
"Ahhh...Shhhh...Naru... enak banget..."  
Naruko menyibakkan rambut dan melepaskan kacamatanya. Gerakan tubuhnya kini semakin liar. Naik dan turun ia menggenjotkan vaginanya yang terisi penuh dengan batang penisku. Payudara Naruko yang menggantung kini berguncang-guncang menampar wajahku.  
Ini pertama kalinya kami melakukan hubungan sex dalam posisi duduk di bangku yang sempit. Sensasi sex baru yang kurasakan membuatku tak mampu menahan luapan nafsuku.  
Penisku mulai berdenyut, kutahan sekuat tenaga agar orgasmeku bersamaan dengan Naruko.  
"Ahh...Sshhh... Penis kamu sudah berdenyut Naru...Ahhhh... Nee-chan mau keluarr..." Katanya.  
"iya ...Ahhh...jangan lama-lama... aku udah mau keluar..." kataku.  
Naruko mempercepat irama gerakannya. Dihujamkannya dengan keras penisku kedalam vaginanya. Saat ini aku khawatir bangku ini bisa patah, tak mampu menahan luapan nafsu kami yang semakin liar.  
"Ahhh...Ahhhhhhhhhh...Ssshhh... Aaaahh..." Naruko melenguh panjang. Kurasakan cairan hangat menyirami batang penisku. Vagina Naruko sekarang semakin licin. Memudahkan penisku menerobos lebih dalam.  
Kini giliranku yang menggoyangkan tubuh Naruko. Dengan cepat kugerakkan tubuhku yang ditunggangi Naruko.  
"Ahhhhh... Shhh... nee-chaaaann..."

 **(sfx : Crootttt... Croootttt... Croooottt...)**

Spermaku telah menyembur di dalam rahimnya. Tubuhku melemas. Kami kini berpelukan selagi duduk di bangku yang sempit itu.  
Kaa-chan yang mendengar desahan kami kini menuruni tangga.

"hmm... Mainnya gak ajak kaa-san..." Kata kaa-san.  
"iya nih... Naru datang-datang langsung pegang-pegang aku..." kata Naruko.  
"hehe... nanti ya kaa-san... baru aja keluar nih..." Kataku.

Naruko bangkit dari pelukanku dan menyambut kaa-san.

"sini kaa-san... main sama aku aja... kita jadi yuri sementara..." kata Naruko.  
"boleh... Jangan lama-lama ya Naru..." Kata kaa-san.  
"iya..." kataku.

Kini aku beralih pada layar komputer.  
Kaa-san dan Naruko sudah memulai aksinya di belakangku.  
Aku mulai menjelajahi internet. Kali ini berbekal keyword 'motor custom', terpampang beribu gambar dari motor-motor yang dimodifikasi, jauh lebih keren dari motor-motor standar pabrikan. Aku mulai berpikir. Kira-kira apa aku bisa membuatnya.

"kamu nyari apa sih Naru...Sssssshh...Ahhh " kata kaa-san yang sedang menerima oral service dari Naruko.  
"peluang usaha kaa-san... kalo aku gak diterima kerja dimana-mana aku mau buka usaha sendiri di rumah..." jawabku sambil kutelusuri informasi tentang modifikasi motor lebih jauh.

Sementara itu permainan antara kaa-san dengan Naruko semakin memanas.  
Naruko mengusapkan puting susunya di klitoris kaa-san selagi lidahnya memainkan puting kaa-san.  
"Ssshhh... Ahhh...Ahhh... kamu pinter banget sayang... nikmat.." ceracau kaa-san.  
"Ahh... Ssshh... Biar sama-sama enak kaa-san..." Jawab Naruko.  
Keduanya masih larut dalam permainan yang entah kapan berakhirnya.

"Sayang... Pake dildo yuk..." kata kaa-san.  
"Ahh... boleh tuh... Ambil yuk.."  
Kaa-san dan Naruko bergegas masuk ke dalam kamar. Kaa-san membuka laci paling atas di meja riasnya. Tampak empat buah dildo tergeletak di dalamnya. Rupanya kaa-san punya beberapa model dildo yang dimainkannya dulu. Ada yang lurus dengan totol-totol bintik , ada yang memiliki model spiral seperti shockbreaker.  
Naruko dan kaa-san bermain di dalam kamar, sementara aku kini tidak ikut dalam permainan mereka. Biarlah sekali-sekali mereka menikmati sensasi berbeda dalam bermain sex.

"kamu mau yang mana..?" tanya kaa-san.  
"ihhh... yang ini kaa-san... totol-totol... Kawaiii..." kata Naruko.  
Kaa-san menyerahkan dildo itu kepada Naruko. Sementara kaa-san mengambil dildo yang agak berlekuk. Lekukan pada dildo itu mirip polisi tidur kecil-kecil berderet yang biasa kita temui di pintu masuk tol.  
Diisikannya baterai kedalam dildo itu kemudian kaa-san mengajari Naruko cara memakainya.

"sini kaa-san kasih tau... yang ini buat nyalain getarannya... Nah kalo yang kecil ini... buat ditempelin ke klitoris..." Kaa-san menjelaskan. Naruko hanya mengangguk dan mencoba menyalakannya.

 **(sfx : rrrr...RrrrrrRRrrr...)**

Dildo itu bergetar.  
"hihihi... pasti geli kalo masuk ke vagina ya kaa-san..." kata Naruko sambil menempelkan ujung dildo yang dipegangnya ke puting Kaa-san.  
"Ahhh... geli... nakal kamu ya... Kaa-san bales" kata kaa-san seraya membalas perbuatan Naruko.  
Mereka pun larut dalam perang dildo. Cukup lama mereka asyik mengerjai satu sama lain.

Kini Kaa-san dan Naruko saling berpagutan. Bibir mereka menyatu, lidah mereka saling bertautan. Seperti ular yang sedang meliuk-liuk mencari mangsa. Kaa-san dan Naruko bertukar dildo. Narko memasukkan dildo yang dipegangnya ke lubang vagina kaa-san, begitu pula sebaliknya.  
"Aaahhh... Sshh...geli sayang..." Kata kaa-san.  
"Uhhh...Ahhhhhhhh... iya kaa-san..."  
Mereka kembali berpagutan dan menjilat satu sama lain.  
Kaa-san dan Naruko menghimpitkan kedua pasang payudaranya. Saling menekan satu sama lain.  
"Ahhhh... Ahh... punya kamu sudah sama besarnya kaya kaa-san sayang... Ahhh..." kata kaa-san.  
"Shhh... iya donk...Ahh... kan tiap hari minta di pijat sama Naru..."

Permainan mereka semakin liar. Kaa-san memasukkan dildo yang dipegangnya ke dalam vagina Naruko dengan tempo gerakan yang cepat. Hal itu membuat tubuh Naruko menggeliang hebat.  
Diremasnya payudara Naruko sambil sesekali memainkan putingnya. Kini Kaa-san menjilati klitorisnya Naruko.  
"Ahhhhhhh... Ahhhhhhhh... Terusss... Ahhhh..." Naruko mendesah hebat.  
Kaa-san tak memberikan Naruko kesempatan untuk mengalihkan pikiran. Ketika Naruko mulai bisa mengatur napas, kaa-san menghisap kuat klitoris Naruko. Naruko pun kembali menggeliang hebat. Tubuhnya menegang dan sesekali bergetar. Keringat mulai membasahi kulit Naruko yang putih tanpa noda.  
"Ahhhh... kaa-san... Naruko mau nyampe ...Uhhh..." desahnya.  
Kaa-san mempercepat gerakannya sambil sesekali memutar-mutar dildo dalam vagina Naruko seperti menggali tanah dengan sebatang kayu.  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhh...Sshh... Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..." Naruko memekik ketika orgasmenya datang. Cairan kenikmatan itu meleleh keluar dari vaginanya. Perlahan-lahan kaa-san menurunkan kecepatan kocokannya. Kaa-san menjilati sekeliling puting Naruko. Membiarkan Naruko menikmati orgasme yang baru saja dia dapatkan.  
"Ahhh... nikmat juga kaa-saan... Sensasinya beda... walaupun lebih enak dimasukin penisnya Naru..." kata Naruko seraya mengelus lembut rambut kaa-san.  
"iya... memang masih enakan dimasukin penis yang asli hihihi..." kata kaa-san.  
"sini kaa-san gantian... Biar Ruko yang mainin.."

Kaa-san merebahkan dirinya diranjang. Mereka berganti posisi, kini giliran Naruko yang melayani nafsu kaa-san. Ia memasukkan dildo yang digenggamnya ke dalam vagina Kaa-san dan mereka berpagutan.  
"Ahhh... Shhhh... lebih dalam lagi sayang..." Kata kaa-san.  
Naruko memang baru kali ini memainkan dildo, sehingga ia masih kurang memahami seberapa dalam ia harus menekan dildo itu. Naruko memasukkan dildo itu lebih dalam, sampai tonjolan kecil dildo itu menempel di klitoris kaa-san. Penis buatan yang masih dalam keadaan mati itu kini dinyalakannya.  
"Ahhhhhhhhh... Sssshhh..." kaa-san memekik tertahan karena kaget ketika dildo itu menyala dan bergetar daam vaginanya.  
"hehehe... Kaa-san kaget ya..." Kata Naruko.  
"nakal kamu yah... Ayo kocokin vagina kaa-san..." kata kaa-san.

Naruko mulai menggerakkan batang dildo itu. Kini tak segan-segan ia menghujamkan seluruh dildo yang bergetar itu kedalam vagina mama.  
"Ahh... Ahh... Shh... Ohh..." Ceracaunya  
"enak kaa-san...?" tanya Naruko.  
Kaa-san yang sedang memejamkan matanya hanya mengangguk.

Naruko kini memainkan lidahnya. Ia menjilati perut kaa-san, menyapu kulit kaa-san yang putih dengan lidahnya yang berwarna merah muda. Tak satu pun bagian yang terlewat.  
"Ssssshhh... Ahhh... Enak sayang..." Kata kaa-san.

Jilatan Naruko mulai menjalar ke payudara kaa-san. ia menjilat kedua belahan dada kaa-san dengan perlahan sambil menggetarkan lidahnya. Kelopak mata kaa-san terkatub rapat. Kaa-san mengigit bibir bawahnya, menahan sensasi geli yang ditimbulkan oleh jilatan Naruko di payudaranya.  
Permainan sex mereka semakin menggila. Naruko kini menghisap kuat belahan payudara mama. menimbulkan bercak merah pada kulit kaa-san yang putih. Dicupangnya sekujur tubuh kaa-san.  
Kaa-san menggeliang hebat akibat rangsangan itu. Setelah puas meninggalkan noda merah itu, kini Naruko menjilati kedua ketiak kaa-san. Menyebabkan nafsu kaa-san yang sudah memuncak semakin meluap-luap.  
Pikiran kaa-san melayang, getaran dan gerakan dildo di dalam vaginanya mulai menyebabkan vagina kaa-san berdenyut.  
"Ohhh... sayang... ambilin satu lagi dong dildonya...Ahhhh... Ahh..." kata kaa-san.  
Naruko menghentikan jilatanya.  
"buat apa kaa-san? Memang satu kurang..." kata Naruko.  
"buat dimasukin ke pantat kaa-san..."  
"ihhh kaa-san ada-ada aja... ihhh... sudah mau keluar ya kaa-san?"  
Kaa-san hanya mengangguk. Naruko menuruti saja permintaan kaa-san. Ia memasukkan perlahan dildo itu ke anus kaa-san lalu dinyalayan.  
"Aaaauhh... Sssshhh... Ahhh... Kocokin lagi sayang..."  
"Memang enak ya di masukin dua-duanya?" tanya Naruko.  
Kaa-san mengangguk.  
"ini namanya double penetrasi... Ahhhh... kocokin yang kencang sayang... Ahhhh...Sssh..."  
Naruko tampak keheranan melihat perubahan pada diri kaa-san setelah kedua dildo itu menancap. Dildo yang menancap di anus kaa-san ia biarkan menyala, sementara ia terus menghujamkan dildo yang digenggamnya ke vagina kaa-san bertubi-tubi.  
"Ahhhhhhhhh... Sayang... kaa..-san... Mau sam..pai... Ahhhh...Ahhh..."  
Naruko menjilat dan mengigit payudara kaa-san dengan rakusnya. Digigitnya puting kaa-san agak keras. Kaa-san menggeliang hebat. Ranjang spring bed itu mulai mengeluarkan bunyi berdecit. Seakan tak sanggup menahan luapan birahi kaa-san yang semakin meningkat.  
"Ahhhh... Sayaaaaang... Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..." kaa-san melenguh panjang.  
Cairan kenikmatan dari vagina kaa-san menyembur deras ke jemari tangan Naruko. Menandakan orgasme yang digapai kaa-san begitu hebatnya.  
Naruko menurunkan kecepatan kocokannya sambil tetap mengulum puting kaa-san dengan perlahan.  
Kaa-san mengelus kepala Naruko. Menikmati sisa-sisa orgasme yang baru saja terjadi. Tubuh mereka berdua kini penuh dengan keringat yang bercucuran. Mereka berbaring bersandingan.

"Kaa-san cepat banget orgasmenya kalo di masukin dua dildo..." kata Naruko.  
"hmm.. kamu musti coba nanti kapan-kapan..."  
"nanti mau cobain masukin ke pantat Ruko..."  
"memang kamu sama Naru sudah pernah anal sex?" tanya kaa-san.  
Naruko menggeleng.  
"bayanginya aja Ruko sudah geli... tapi kalo lihat kaa-san sampai keenakan begitu aku mau ah..."  
Mereka berbincang sejenak, tersenyum dan tertawa bersama. Tampak keluarga kami sungguh bahagia soal urusan sex. Tak ada aku pun mereka bisa menikmati permainan sex berdua.

Kaa-san sangat kelelahan akibat dari orgasmenya yang sungguh dahsyat. Karenanya ia memutuskan untuk tidur. Naruko kini menghampiriku, tanpa busana sehelaipun ia memelukku yang sedang duduk di depan komputer dari belakang.

"memang kamu mau buka bisnis apa sayang...?" tanya Naruko.  
"belum mutusin sih nee-chan... tapi kayanya mau buka bisnis modifikasi motor..." kataku sambil tersenyum menyambutnya.  
"bagus juga tuh... kamu kan suka motor. Cobain saja..., nee-chan juga jualan baju karena suka baju... makanya bisnis nee-chan tetep jalan.. karena tidak akan bossn kalau sudah hobi..." lanjutnya.  
Kami mengobrol cukup lama. Naruko memberikan beberapa nasihat padaku jika aku ingin memulai usaha sendiri. Nee-chanku ini memang sempurna, pikirku. Cantik, sexy, baik, ramah, perhatian, pintar dalam bisnis, dan pintar memuaskanku dalam hubungan sex.

"terimakasih dukungannya nee-chan... aku semakin cinta sama nee-chan..." Kataku.  
"huuuu... ngerayu ni ceritanya...?" kata Naruko.  
"ihhh... tidak kok kan kenyataan..."  
"iya... nee-chan juga semakin cinta dan sayang sama kamu..." kata Naruko sambil mengecup pipi kananku.  
"Nee-chan tadi main sama kaa-san ngapain aja? Suaranya sampai kesini lho... Awas nanti kalo kedengeran orang kan bahaya..." Kataku.  
"gak lah... Kamar kaa-san kan dibelakang... di lantai dua lagi... kemungkinannya kecil kedengeran keluar..., kaa-san tadi minta double penetration..." kata Naruko.  
"apaan tuh kak..." tanyaku.  
Naruko menceritakan tentang permainannya dengan kaa-san.

"nee-chan... Kapan-kapan kita anal sex mau gak... aku kepingin nyoba..."kataku.  
Aku berpura-pura belum pernah bermain anal sex sebelumnya. Padahal aku sudah melakukannya satu kali bersama Mikoto sensei di sekolah. Bisa bahaya kalau sampai nee-chan dan kaa-san tau.  
"Nee-chan masih takut... Hahaha katanya sih sakit seprti perawan gitu..."  
"masa sih nee-chan... Yasudah kapan-kapan aja... kalau nee-chan mau tinggal bilang..."  
"iya..." kata Naruko.

Aku mem-bookmark beberapa halaman yang menjelaskan langkah demi langkah dalam membuat body motor. Mataku mulai lelah, munkin karena tidak terbiasa berada di depan komputer. Kami menyudahi pembicaraan itu dan bergegas menyusul kaa-san untuk beristirahat.

Temaramnya langit sore telah berubah menjadi kegelapan malam. Seakan menuntun khayalku melayang mengarungi lautan mimpi. Dalam pelukan mama dan Naya aku membayangkan tentang masa depan. Akan jadi apa diriku nanti. Well... Kalo bertanya pada rumput yang bergoyang, jawabnya... SIAPA YANG TAU.

T.B.C

V

VV

VVV

VVVV

VVV

VV

V

 **MEGATRON21**


End file.
